Arco Iris (Reposted)
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: After being separated from his family and home in the sanctuary during a massive storm, Diaglo Gunderson wakes up in a territory outside the sanctuary and he befriends a bespectacled female spix named Vivian. But just as Diaglo begans to feel at home, trouble arises when a sinister foe threatens the tribe and it is up to Diaglo to protect Vivian and her flock.
1. Birthday Morning

**First Rio fic in years/months Ever since my return to the fandom I've been coming up with a new story to kinda reintroduce myself and trick out my enhanced writing skills in bird form. So this is a little treat from me - If you all remember Diaglo, my little bespectacled macaw OC, this story is mostly centered on him as an adolescent macaw. His family will make appearances of course! But most of the 'A' plot will be on Diaglo... And a new set of characters I'm excited to introduce! Old ones like Lalia, Rodrigo, Miguel, etc will have appearances too. It will be explained why when the story progresses to a certain point. **

It had been a couple years later after the whole Sanctuary de Amazon conflict and everything has made great progress the longer time has passed. The bare areas that have once been destroyed by poacher activity have long grown and green is back and evident. Birds have even started living in there again and everything was just happy… Well, almost.

Deep in the heart of the spix macaw territory, a certain dark cerulean spix macaw in glasses and a wooden leg perched on the edge of a branch, staring at a blue morpho butterfly and smiling as it fluttered off slowly. Diaglo tilted his head and took a whiff of the fresh Amazonian air.

Like the jungle around, Diaglo too had grown to fit the changing environment. The steadfast chick had already grown into an early teenager (sixteen years old in human) and he had changed likewise from his chickhood. His once messy head feathers now stuck out as longer feathers slicking over forward and shorter ones curling back. He started wearing black framed, roundish square glasses in place of the round, ovals he had as a child; Though his piece of wood still remained stuck to his leg.

Diaglo frowned in memory. He had grown too big for the pegleg so he wound up getting a replacement; A piece of Amazon wood cleverly carved by talon and rock so it looked like a pegleg. It took about several nights of talonwork and Diaglo's talons had ached for days. But nonetheless, the work paid off and Diaglo felt the familiar smile of pride form on his beak. He had really matured over the years, his parents and other relatives would say.

But Diaglo merely took it with a shrug. Aside from gaining wild skills and more wisdom, he hardly changed in personality. Surely he couldn't have grown any more mature right?

A youthful giggle sounded from the leaves from above him and Diaglo rolled his eyes. Speaking of mature…

He quickly raised his head to look straight above at the lush blue feathers above him with an amused look. "I know you're up there Tiago," Diaglo crossed his wings and smirked. "Just give it up already. Your jumping down trick is getting old,"

"Aw man,"

A shuffling in the leaves sounded and a darker blue teenager landed before Diaglo. Naturally like his little brother and their big sisters Bia and Carla likewise, Tiago too had aged up and he had grown taller so Diaglo's height only reached his chin level due to Tiago being older. But even though he's grown, pranks are still a thing and Tiago apparently didn't let go of his traditional jumpscaring.

"Seriously D? I thought your'e so scared of this?" He laughed while Diaglo just rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Well I _was,"_ Said the younger boy flatly and Tiago's laugh reduced to chuckles. Some things just never change apparently. "I guess I grew out of it that's all," He shrugged and Tiago just smiled.

"Oh yeah, you've definitely grown a bit bro. I guess it's just me that couldn't believe how fast my little brother has grown!" Said the young bird and he reached behind his back to produce a bundle wrapped in leaves. "Which is why it's time I give you my present!" He grinned. "Happy Birthday bro!"

Diaglo blinked and then his eyes grew wide. "It's my birthday?"

Tiago nodded quickly and then he tilted his head. "You don't remember? It's the sixteenth of April! And the day mom and dad took you in!" His cerulean brother looked thoughtful and then he remembered. April 16 was the day he was found by the ornithologist Tulio as a baby chick.

Back then he was blinded, fluffy and in pain from his leg stump. But then came the warmth of his aunt Jewel and uncle Blu (who are sister and brother to his birth mother Lilac and father Andrio respectively) and he was adopted into their brood; Consisting of three older siblings; The sassy Carla, intelligent Bia and cheeky Tiago.

Diaglo took in a breath. It had already been two whole years since that happened and he forgot. Maybe he lost track of it due to being overwhelmed with other stuff. Has it really been that long ago?

"I can't believe it. I'm already sixteen years old now. I'm nearly a grown up." Diaglo ran his wing across his head feathers in slight awe. He's an adolescent bird now and he hadn't realized. Tiago smiled happily and brushed his brother's shoulder. "Let's go see the others bro," He suggested. "Mom, dad and everybody else are waiting for you at the tree!"

Diaglo opened his beak but seeing Tiago's excited look and feeling his own toward seeing the family, he held his brother's present with his talons and hovered. "Okay then let's go, we can't have them waiting!"

Tiago grinned. "That's great! Last one there is rotten dung!" He lept up and dashed past his brother - Causing him to yelp and whirlwind away slightly from the speed. Diaglo gasped and glared after his brother. "Hey no fair Tiago! Wait up!" He squawked and flew after Tiago, a dark cerulean streak speeding across the green of the jungle.

He felt a smile tug at the corners of his beak when he saw the sea of blue all perched around the tree that contained his family, relatives and closest friends. There was his adoptive parents/uncle and aunt Blu and Jewel, sisters Bia and Carla, the tribe leaders and grandparents Eduardo, Mimi and even Abigail, the leader of the City Spixes and the mother of Blu.

Tiago joined them first and the moment Diaglo settled on a branch, he was immediately surrounded and hugged with many pairs of wings as cheers and whoops emitted from the surrounding tribe birds. "Happy Birthday Diaglo!" Abigail was the last to hug her youngest grandson and the rest of the adults beamed with delighted smiles. "Welcome to early adulthood!" Bia was next and Carla twirled her way to Diaglo for her own hug.

Blu and Jewel looped their wings around Diaglo with happiness. "You're all grown up. We're so proud of you," Jewel was nuzzling her boy and Blu looked like he was about to tear up. Diaglo looked surprised and let outta chuckle. "Aw dad I'm only sixteen years old," He winced at the confused looks of his maternal grandfather, grand-aunt and their tribe. "Or at least, sixteen in _human_ years," He added meekly.

Blu shrugged and patted his son's head. "I know son, I know," He smiled. "You're still young, but you've come a long way," He briefly glanced at Jewel and their eyes appeared wistful and it was seeing that that made Diaglo realize something. He's two years old now. The common age where a young bird in the spix tribe can leave the nest and live in their own tree; The age of responsibility.

Carla, Bia and Tiago have done it after their second birthday several weeks ago and now reside in separate trees. Carla took up a flowery tree a minute's flight away from that of the family while Tiago and Bia's are a bit farther and close to the waterfall - Although they still join their parents and brother often for meals or to hang out.

Diaglo felt a surge of nervousness and longing course through him. He is still yet to leave the wings of his parents and he's dreamt of one day finding his own place, his own tree, like his older brother and sisters. But is he ready? What can he do once he's moved out?

The adults happened to read their son's thinking and grandfather decided to offer a word. "No need to rush Diaglo, there is plenty of good trees out there in our land. You'll have lots of choices to pick from when it's time," Diaglo smiled slightly at Eduardo's advice. "Thanks Pop pop," His smile then fell. "Yeah there's plenty of trees but.. When I find one, what will I do by then?" The family exchanged looks. "Am I just gonna find a tree and stay there? Nothing else?"

At this, his three siblings stepped forward with knowing smiles. "There's decorating so you feel more at home," Carla pointed out. "You know, some hollow reinforcements are nice because it makes your home comfy and well, presentable for visitors,"

Bia nodded in agreement and held up a wing finger. "And there's looking after yourself," She told her brother. "There's foraging to be done, survival, avoiding predators," She went on the list. "We may be safe living in big numbers but that doesn't mean we are perfectly safe. Safety truly depends on the individual so you can't call yourself safe unless you know _how_ to be safe,"

Tiago grinned and gave his brother a friendly smack on his shoulder. "But the best of it all is that you can do whatever you want! Take whatever life throws at you and you know, keep seizing the day with no rules and no chains to hold you back!"

His sisters rolled their eyes and Bia whispered to Diaglo. "He's right Aglo. But please don't overdo it and go into predator turf like he did once," Tiago heard her and his feathers bristled. "Hey!" He sounded like a bratty child and the adults laughed.

Amongst them, Diaglo nodded slowly and shuffled his talons, taking in his siblings' advice. "That's true," He murmured. He can do all of that really. He's been doing it ever since as a chick. But... Is that it? "But what about purposes in life?" His next question grabbed the eyes of his family. "Aside from keep living, surely there's gotta be something we could be doing right? Like some sort of life duty or.. I don't know, Professional job?"

Abigail and Blu shared looks of thoughtfulness. "Well we are birds and we live in the Amazon jungle. We don't need to work for a living like humans do," Said the human-civilized grandmother macaw and she smiled. "But then that doesn't mean a macaw is to go without a form of work. There's lots of things for a macaw like yourself to do here!"

She held out her wing to her three older grandchildren. "Take your siblings for example; Carla can easily be the best singer and the bird in charge of a club. Bia's smart enough to become a wise healer or even a teacher for the chicks and Tiago will make a good patrol bird with his swiftness and bravery. But of course, that was just me saying. You could end up with other kinds of positions too."

She gently looked upon her four grandkids with her soft, brown eyed gaze. "You are all amazing young birds. Each and every one of you are capable of handling life's challenges and I know you all can find your purpose." She held out her wings. "In this world, anyone can be anything. Just follow your heart and there you'll find the thing you are destined to do,"

The three beamed with pride while Diaglo frowned in slight dejection. Even though it's opinionated, Abigail's thoughts on his siblings are entirely true. All of his siblings have potentials for the tasks she mentioned. But what about him? He's smart, kinda like Bia, but he can't exactly sing or dance as well as Carla or is as swift or daring like Tiago. And even if he can be what they are, it doesn't feel right.. He'll practically be sticking with either sibling if he shares the same position as one. He loves them, but he wants to be independent. Have a unique position from them, then he wouldn't worry about birds thinking he's a clinger which is practically a downy feather act.

Maybe it's time he goes to see a certain group of friends. Maybe they'll know what to do. With this in mind, Diaglo vowed to go see them once he's finished celebrating with his family.


	2. Advice from Friends

"Diaglo! Happy Birthday little buddy!"

Diaglo grinned in delight as he flew on, seeing the familiar group of blue and white in the sea of green leaves that was one of the starfruit trees outside of Abigail's territory. Rodrigo, the oldest of the friends and the one who had greeted Diaglo, flew up to give the bespectacled spix macaw a fist bump. Behind him, the other friends Giro, Miguel (who is the Spix Tribe's honorary cockatoo member and Carla's boyfriend) and Lalia who is last, followed suit all greeting Diaglo happy birthday.

Just like him and the other Gunderson chicks, their childhood friends have sprouted too. Rodrigo had grown bulkier in size due to his muscular build starting to show and his dark ocean blue feathers are free of down, all smooth and shiny. Giro shared the similar skinny frame of Diaglo and Tiago and like the latter, still had some down lacing his adult feathers around the chest area.

Lalia touched down beside him and they nuzzled beaks; She had grown to resemble Bia's frame with her 'S' shaped figure and her head feathers had grown longer, resting on her shoulders. Lalia had long reformed completely from the impulsive, naive girl into a friendly, mature teenager - Diaglo literally found it hard to believe that this is the same girl that broke his glasses two years ago when they were chicks. She had really changed for the better. She is now the tribe's first adolescent scorekeeper after her mother, the tribe's previous scorekeeper, decided to step down to join the patrolling team.

He noticed that Giro was gazing sweetly and welcoming Lalia with a hug, then they nuzzled each other lovingly. It was at that point did Diaglo remember that the two have become a couple not too long ago. "They definitely go great together." He thought as he smiled in adoring silence at the two. Until somebird tapped his talon on his shoulder.

The one responsible was Miguel, and he too had grown in the past two years. It was stunning; He was slender and so are the flick of crest feathers on his head. Diaglo suddenly remembered something that was once a thing in his the Gundersons, especially Blu and Jewel, they couldn't help but do the occasional flinch for Miguel had almost started to look like his deranged father Nigel.

But of course, Miguel is much more handsome than his former and his heart is as good as he looks. It was no wonder Carla loved him to bits and they are now a couple; Pretty unusual since it's not everyday that a Spix Macaw, let alone the eldest daughter of Blu, would see a partner and even future mate in the son of a dangerous nemesis. It was clear Nigel didn't deserve such a sweet son and it is indeed a wonder on how a kind cockatoo like Miguel could hatch from an egg fathered by a wretched has-been. Maybe his biological mother had influenced him…

Diaglo smiled at his sulfur-crested cockatoo friend and the three spixes. "Thanks guys. You're the greatest!" The four friends all wore wide grins of joy and Diaglo was given talon fist bumps and a hug in Lalia's case. "Hey, what are friends for? It's what we do," Lalia giggled and patted Diaglo's head, tilting her own. "Huh. Two years had really changed you, you're no longer a little bird and you're getting as big as we are!"

At this, Diaglo blushed and shrugged. "Oh, well it's impossible to stay short forever. Besides, everyone has a growth spurt eventually! It's always a part of at least 85% of the macaw community while the rest of the percentage either have nutrient deficiencies or hereditary problems which stunts their growth. Good news is that more and more macaws are getting on with feeding their chicks proper diets that will ensure their healthy growth and body buildup…"

Rodrigo lowly chuckled while Giro and Lalia rolled their eyes as Diaglo kept mumbling off on the facts. "Like father like son. Total nerd birds." Giro mused, causing Miguel to look at him. "Don't forget Bia," He reminded and he smiled at Diaglo who now started to realize he was going off beak again. "Now it's not everyday we get prodigies in the parrot population and we're lucky we even do have them around us!" The cockatoo's eyes were filled with memory of that last battle against the loggers. "I still remember it like it was yesterday. Mr Blu, Bia and Diaglo were smart enough to use human skills to aid in the battle and the same goes for Mrs Abigail and her tribe,"

Diaglo nodded in agreement. "Right you are, Miguel. As wild and natural as we birds are supposed to be, it's time we evolve to use other lifestyles as well." He winced when Rodrigo, Lalia and Giro shared doubtful looks. "Now I know it sounds absurd, but think of the battle against the loggers and also look at how my grandma's tribe is living! The only reason they haven't been confronted by poachers is because they know how to use the poachers' own skills against them!" He held up his wings with an excited look. "Don't you get it? It's like fighting fire with fire, only it's birds. And there's humans. You get the point,"

The three spixes looked on and then they shrugged heartily. "I suppose that's true. Without human skills we wouldn't know how to read the maps of Brazil," Rodrigo pointed out to which Lalia and Giro realized. "Oh yeah! I wouldn't know how to sing Carla's songs either if it weren't for Bia and Diaglo teaching me how to read!" Said Lalia with remembering. Diaglo chuckled and folded his wing over the other. "Now you see the idea. Human skills has their benefits. The wild skills do too but it'll really help if you have both."

The dark cerulean macaw said this as he proceeded to the edge of the branch he and his friends perched on, where he can see the large area of Eduardo's tribe territory. Now with the topic having worn off, he felt his earlier misery return to mind and he found himself sighing, gazing down the canopy as he remembered why he wanted to seek his friends in the first place. He took a moment to think of how to put it in words before taking a deep breath…

"Guys? I just remembered. I've been meaning to ask you all a question,"

The four friends of Diaglo perked up and were immediately near their bespectacled friend. "Oh sure come and hit us. Just don't make it a science or math question." Giro joked which earned an elbow to the side from Rodrigo, his 'this is serious' gaze causing Giro to shut up and look concerned at Diaglo. Lalia eventually decided to make the first move. "What did you wanna ask us, Aglo? Is something eating you?" Her voice was gentle as her azure eyes. Diaglo felt comforted by those and he sighed.

"Oh nothing that serious. I was just having trouble on thinking what to do..." He looked up at his friends, gold-hazel eyes filled with trouble. "All of you have left the nest right? Found trees of your own?" This was greeted with nods coming from his friends. "Well… I haven't yet, to be honest." He shuffled with his talons beneath him. "But I have been thinking of it ever since Carla, Bia and Tiago did though."

"So you had this thought for a while. Then what's stopping you, buddy?" Rodrigo questioned with a tilt of the head. "There's lots of trees around and I'm sure your grandmother has loads of tree apartments for you to choose,"

Diaglo shook his head. "No it's not about the tree itself! It's something else," His protest sent confusion through his friends. 'What is it then?' their gazes appeared to say and then Diaglo continued in a sad tone. "Finding a tree won't be that difficult, that I'm already aware of. It's just.. It's what I'm going to do after I find a new place, that's what's bothering me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do for my future or what kind of future I'm aiming to have!"

The others were wide-eyed at this. "But.. You're a smart bird! There's gotta be lots of potential for you to do out there, Diaglo!" Miguel protested and he advised in a helpful tone. "For starters, I'm good at singing, acting and writing poems, so because those are my main skills I've become the owner of the Amazon Untamed with your sister," He put a wing to his chin in thinking. "So as for you, you're smart, intelligent and you know how to write! So maybe you could be a teacher?"

Diaglo frowned at this. "Bia's already working her way to being one I believe." He averted his gaze. "I know what my strengths are. But I don't wanna have to share the same job with my brother and sisters! I want to do something different. A life purpose that I can be proud to call my own."

"… Well Tiago's been wanting to be on the soccer team and on the patrol team with me," Rodrigo said with a disappointed look. "So it looks like the patrol team is out of your list."

"I know. Gee this is going to take a while," Responded Diaglo quietly and he felt Giro sympathetically pat his shoulder. "Oh don't worry Diaglo. I'm sure you'll find your purpose one of these days! Give it time!" The bespectacled macaw sighed and gave a small smile.

"Thanks Giro,"

"Anytime,"

Diaglo gazed at his friends with a small smile until a certain female spix called for Miguel. "There you are Miguel! Listen we've got the red-bellies auditioning this afternoon and we gotta see them!" The light blue, fluffy form of Carla touched down beside her boyfriend and the two nuzzled beaks. She then spotted her youngest brother and her smile grew wider. "Hiya D, having a good time so far?"

The plump chick gave her brother a hug to which Diaglo smiled. "Sure I am.. Just asked the guys for some vibes though. I'm okay now," Carla momentarily looked concerned, but then she nodded and gave her brother a pat on the shoulder. "Well whatever they said, they're definitely right. You will find your own thing in time lil bro. You'll see," She gazed at Miguel and holding his wing, the two turned around to take off.

Carla looked at Diaglo over her shoulder with a smile. "Miggy and I have to go see to some auditioners today. Don't forget to come home for the cake and gifts!"

Miguel nodded at this and he smiled at Diaglo. "Well. Be seeing you Diaglo! Have a happy birthday!" He called out one last time before he and Carla took off, leaving the slightly happier Diaglo and Giro and Lalia who waved at him and Carla.

**Yes that's the same Giro, Lalia, Miguel and Rodrigo from A Tale of Two Tribes **


	3. Strange Sighting on Patrol

The birthday had come and gone quickly and like Carla had said before, Diaglo had returned to the family tree and was greeted by a cake made of fruit slices and presents. It had been a great birthday to say the least and Diaglo was smiling the next morning. The sun already long risen as Diaglo flew across the ravine, feeling the sun's warmth on his feathers. It was a good feeling and the other spixes greeting him as he passed made him smile.

Though deep down, there was still that lingering uncertainty of the future in Diaglo's mind. He still didn't know what to be or what to do in his life, but he could certainly wait. Take his time and let things take its course. Perhaps he will find his position. Only, just not now. Maybe tomorrow or any other day…

"Diaglo! Over here!"

Diaglo heard the voice of his paternal grandmother calling and he smiled, touching down on the branch just before the one Abigail herself was perched on; Her tree being on the other side of a wire fence. Her tribe's territory was already included in the Amazon Sanctuary, but the fencing that was there before the sanctuary came still remained, bordering the City Spix Macaw land from the rest of the sanctuary.

Blu happened to be with Abigail at the same time and he went to greet his youngest. "Having a morning flight?" He grinned wider at seeing what Diaglo had worn around his waist. He flashed a delighted look at his mother who smiled in adoring. "And you're wearing your father's birthday present!" Her wings clasped as she cooed and Diaglo smiled down at the dark green fanny pack he brought along.

"I've always wanted this thing. Now I can carry things as I go." Diaglo gazed down at his fanny pack with a glad expression, the elder birds looking on in satisfied silence; Glad that their son/grandson enjoyed his present. The gleeful silence was then cut short when a flapping of wings sounded from up ahead; The wings of several more blue forms as they touched down before the trio.

Abigail's patrol macaws were as usual, wearing camo-green hats and fanny packs to mark their status while the others are bare - Eduardo's patrols. Tiago and Rodrigo were part of the team too and Tiago was hugged by Abigail. "Abby-ma you're squishing me!" Squawked the dark blue son of Blu and he smiled at Diaglo. "Hey bro! What's up?" Rodrigo also beamed with joy at seeing his friend.

"I'm cool guys. Just stopped by for dad and Abby-ma," Shrugged the dark cerulean macaw and he faced his brother and friend with a risen brow. "Finally on patrol I see?"

The two older teenagers nodded. "Oh, yes we are, I guess. Only this isn't official yet - Rod and I are on some kind of field trip to see how patrolling works!" Tiago proudly said as Rodrigo nodded along. "So far we've been at the areas near the red macaws, the Severes and of course, the Spix City area as well," Tiago was noticeably blushing, making Diaglo smile slyly and fold his wings.

"Lemme guess. You stopped to see Aria again didn't you?" He joked causing Tiago to gasp in denial.

"Of course not! We were both busy with our own things…" His face was growing redder through the blue feathers and Rodrigo was rolling his eyes, the adult patrols gazing at them with amused looks. Tiago groaned in defeat. "Okay fine! Maybe I did say hello and gave her a hug before I left. But what can I say? We're already a couple since the last Samba!"

Diaglo nodded knowingly and he rolled his eyes. "Exactly. So no need to be in denial, Tiago. Everybody knows yo two are a thing by now." He pointed out and Tiago blushed once again. Rodrigo was chuckling by now with the youngest Gunderson boy and across them, Abigail and Blu were having a discussion with the adult patrols. Blu was smiling with pride especially.

"Looks like Tiago's gonna make a great soccer player and a patroller," He commented to his mother who nuzzled him. "Of course he is, Bluey dear. He's got the smarts of soccer like his father and he's got the natural guarding skill. He'll be a fine part of the team. Speaking of which," The aging female Blu lookalike set her brown-eyed gaze on the adult patrollers. "Any news from the patrolling team? How's your land so far?" She asked Eduardo's patrol team.

The bare adults shook their heads. "No ma'am. Aside from the boys goofing off a bit ("Hey!" Tiago and Rodrigo exclaimed in the background while Diaglo smirked) there's nothing serious to worry about in our land." Said one of them, a burly male. He turned to one of Abigail's patrols. "How's your patrol, Freddy?"

The camo-green hat wearing macaw that is Freddy frowned slightly and looked at his city spix comrades who shrugged. Abigail and Blu looked concerned. "Well our land's fine. Not like anyone can trespass our fenced area," He shook his head. "But on patrol we did find something unusual." He glanced at Abigail for permission to go on which gained a nod from the matriarch. "While we were flying along the sanctuary barriers, saw a young spix macaw flying past," He gestured to a female patroller with short feathers hanging down from under her hat. She nodded to confirm Freddy's words and the others were confused.

"A young spix macaw? That's not unusual." Abigail frowned slightly to which Rhianna protested. "No madam! This youngster isn't just flying. She is flying outside the sanctuary!"

This sent gasps coming from the others, especially Blu who instinctively pulled Tiago and Diaglo close. "Then why didn't you take her back in the sanctuary?! She could be captured by poachers!" Blu was shrieking in alarm, the boys in his wings shaking slightly. Poachers are a terror for every macaw, just as awful as loggers. In pretty much most tribes around, all their members have been told about these two dangers as chicks and they passed these onto the next generation.

The macaws were starting to panic, but then Rhianna sighed and held up a wing to calm everybody down. "I'm not finished yet, you all." This managed to shut the birds up to her relief and she went on. "Now as I was saying, there was a young spix macaw flying outside the sanctuary, a girl, I think as young as them over there,"

She pointed her talon at Diaglo and the two boys whose eyes widened in surprise as she continued. "Believe me we could have grabbed her into the sanctuary ourselves before anything. But here's the thing, she wasn't alone! She was flying with what looked like another macaw, an adult. I don't know what kind of macaw it is, but it's unusually light brown and there's splashes of green, blue and red in its wings - It's nothing like the birds we've ever seen in the entire Amazon!"

The macaws around her started muttering amongst themselves in wonder and curiosity. A young spix macaw flying with an odd looking adult? Now that is unusual! "I must say, I've certainly never seen a bird with a description like Rhianna's." Abigail confirmed when the rest started looking at the matriarch for answers. "Brown and gold parakeets, but nothing like what she talked about!"

Blu's hold on his boys relaxed as relief overcame him. The same for Tiago and Diaglo. At least the girl had an adult's guidance. But there was still the fact that she was accompanied by an unusual specimen. He tried to think through - Brown macaws with blue, red and green wings are hardly even a thing in the Amazon or the whole of Brazil as far as he studied. "I suppose we shouldn't do anything about it. As long as that girl's with an adult I'm sure she'll be safe." Blu relented and he and the adults exchanged words and thoughts about the issue.

Diaglo, Tiago and Rodrigo fluttered to a branch a short distance away from the adults to have their own conversation. Like Abigail, Blu and the patrols, the boys too were intrigued by the unusual events.

"I really think she should be in here with us. I mean she is a spix macaw. She's vulnerable outside the sanctuary!" Rodrigo exclaimed in concern.

Tiago however was chill with this. "Oh we shouldn't worry too much Rod. She's got an adult companion remember?" He tilted his head. "Come to think of it, I think that macaw is just a spix wearing camouflage! You know, just like the real patrollers do!"

"But then if that were true, then the adult could've at least made the girl wear camouflage too," Rodrigo pointed out but Tiago was adamant to his opinion. Diaglo on the other hand was gazing at a spot beyond the barriers of Abigail's territory. Replaying Rhianna's description in mind, he imagined a young spix girl flying beyond the barriers with an unusually colored adult close-by. They seemed to make no move to go to the land shielded by those barriers and this made Diaglo realize a fact.

"There must be some birds that are still out there," Diaglo whispered to himself with his gold gaze fixated on that area of forest beyond the fence. It would make actual sense. The Amazonian Sanctuary covered a huge land, but it didn't cover the entire Amazon jungle itself. Yes, there are definitely birds out there and Diaglo felt concern rise within him. Especially for that spix macaw girl who will be much more safer with either of the two tribes of spix macaw.


	4. Premonition and Warning of a Storm

Nightfall had arrived by this point and as usual, all the birds have gone into their nests for bed, leaving only the night patrollers of their tribes and nocturnal bird clans. Miguel, Carla, Bia and Tiago had gone to sleep in their own respective trees as did Blu and Jewel who are still in their original tree. Diaglo was just getting onto his room inside the hollow after he decided to stay up late a little to do some moon gazing.

"Finally going to bed now, mom and dad," Diaglo quietly said with love as he passed his sleeping parents. Jewel had smiled her response at hearing her son's voice while Blu snorted inbetween his snoring, deeply sleeping. Diaglo chuckled at this and crept into his own room of the hollow. _Parents._ He smiled and unstrapped the fanny pack off him to hang it on a branch outside his room.

Because the hollow only had three rooms for him and his siblings, Diaglo used to share the room with Bia; A tidy hole littered with papers and books fitting in the niches that pose as bookshelves. Bia had long moved out of that room taking her stuff with her so Diaglo had inherited all to himself. For a while it was nice. Peaceful.

Sure he got to have not one but technically three rooms to himself now that his siblings have moved out, but it was still lonely. That and Diaglo knew he'll have to find his own tree someday. 'All birds have to leave the nest after all,' He recalled a saying coming from Tulio when a group of school kids came to the Blu Bird Sanctuary back in Rio for a field trip.

The dark cerulean macaw yawned and took off his glasses to put in a niche in the room's wall. Then he curled up with his head tucked under his wing, falling into a deep sleep. For a while, his slumber was peaceful. Until he was plunged into a vortex of a strange dream…

There was heavy rain storm in the forest and the sky was darkened with nearly black-grey rainclouds overhead. Diaglo was drenched. His wings were flapping madly as he tried to fly after several more blue forms and a splash of white with yellow crest; He recognized his siblings and Miguel flying right ahead. They didn't hear his voice due to the loudness of the storm.

A flash of lightning occurred, and then Diaglo was caught in the rushing, choppy river. He was struggling hard to keep his head above the surface and the last thing he saw before submerging entirely was a mostly lapis blue figure with violet eyes full of alarm...

"Hey, Diaglo! Wake up!"

Diaglo gasped and he glanced around wildly, only to be greeted by wide eyed stares coming from the other birds - Young adolescents like him and his siblings. Some were snickering close-by causing a certain hazel-eyed macaw with cerulean feathers to snap. "Quiet!" She snapped making the birds flinch and shut up. Bia glared at them before her gaze softened at Diaglo, who had averted his gaze in embarrassment for sleeping during her orientation this morning.

She went to let another macaw know that she'll be excusing herself for a moment and she nudged Diaglo along to talk.

The siblings touched down in a quiet branch and Bia begun to show her big sister mode, touching Diaglo's shoulder. "Okay Diaglo. For two years you would never fall asleep during a lecture so therefore it means that something has caused you to get inadequate sleep," Her eyes were full of concern. "What happened?" Her bespectacled brother sighed as he recalled the strange turn of events taking place in his dream. It was too detailed, realistic and somewhat terrifying to recount to another macaw.

"I just.. I guess it was me staying up way too long in moon gazing. I was so engrossed.. I forgot the time." Diaglo fibbed and a part of his felt guilty for lying to his sister. But the last he wanted was to worry her due to the dream being so realistic - He hoped Bia could see through the facade. Which fortunately, she did judging by the amused eyeroll she gave. "Well next time, maybe it'll help if you bring a watch with you so you can keep track of time,"

She suggested this wisely to which Diaglo smiled slightly. "Thanks a bunch sis." He chuckled when Bia hugged him and gave his head feathers a noogie. "No problem, sensible little brother of mine," She and Diaglo began to do their little handshake created from when they are chicks; A fist bump and then a bowing of their heads, a modified version of Blu and Linda's handshake.

The two siblings took off from their spot to rejoin the other macaws who have been listening to Bia orientate regarding being a teacher. This time, Diaglo was awake enough to listen, though the feelings of unease never left him. That dream.. There was a storm. He got caught in a river and then there was someone. Could he be predicting the future? Diaglo had no idea and he dismissed this dream altogether to focus on other things. It's just a dream. Dreams are always weird... Right?

He tried not to think too much on that as he focused on the orientation. Soon, Bia finished speaking and her small group dispersed. Now the two siblings are left alone and Bia took Diaglo's talon. "Why don't we go for lunch? I know a good brazil nut tree that's full of them," She offered to which her brother responded with an 'okay', before following her in flight. True to Bia's word, there was indeed a tree full of brazil nuts and it was full of blotches of brown; The large bundles of nuts abundant in the tree.

Diaglo felt his hunger intensify at the sight and he grabbed a nut the moment he perched on a branch. He used his beak to crack open the hard shell and eat the goodness inside. Bia did the same with hers and ate as well, watching her brother in the process. They plucked a couple more nuts from the branches until they were greeted by a passing flock of blue macaws with a familiar, elder male at the front. His two grandchildren grinned and waved.

"Morning Pop-pop!" Diaglo and Bia chorused, grabbing their maternal grandfather's attention. Eduardo stopped halfway in flight and spotted two of his daughter's kids. "Ah, Diaglo! Bia! Good Morning!" The older macaw motioned for his tribe members to follow him and they touched down on the branches before the two adolescents.

Diaglo recognized the birds behind Eduardo as some of the patrols he had come across yesterday with Tiago and Rodrigo. "Going on the morning patrol, Pop-pop?" He asked. Eduardo nodded stiffly, though there was a small smile on his beak despite the serious image. "The patrol for this morning's alright so far. My birds and I were just returning from weather patrol at your Abby-ma's."

This made the two brainy youngers fascinated and their eyes were full of curiosity. "Ooh the climatology team, neat!" Bia was bouncing slightly in recalling meeting the said group of birds in Abigail's tribe. "What's the news so far?"

At this, Eduardo's smile fell and he turned serious. "Oh yes, I was going to let the whole tribe know about it and Abigail had sent some of her macaws to tell the other tribes," Eduardo glanced at each of the macaws around him; Some others perching in the trees have overheard and were craning their heads forward to listen.

Seeing that there is an ample audience available, Eduardo proceeded to speak. "Right everyone. We have just received word from the weather team of Abigail's tribe and we were told that a heavy storm is on its way anytime soon," The listening macaws flinched in worry and were exchanging whispers with one another. Bia looked concerned and Diaglo was wincing. "So you all know the drill; Once the skies are dark with rainclouds and it starts drizzling, you are to fly back to the ravine at once! Do I make myself clear?"

All the audience nodded and Eduardo dismissed them. Diaglo stood rooted to his branch, his gold eyes filled with unexplainable tenseness. "Come on Diaglo," Bia had to pull him away and Diaglo was snapped out of his distraught.


	5. Mysterious Encounter

Diaglo kept flapping on and letting the air lift him along. Hours after Eduardo's warning, he and Bia had flown off to join their siblings Carla and Tiago who are perched with their respective partners in a mango tree that was quite far from their ravine. It was a long flight, but the mango trees there bloom the best mangoes - Making it a famous hangout spot for Diaglo and Co along with other teens coming from the sanctuary's other tribes

As they flew, the sky had already begun to darken with grey blooming up ahead. Diaglo frowned slightly. It wasn't raining or drizzling just yet and macaws or chicks on varying species can still be seen flying around. Bia seemed to be alright and if she wasn't worrying, then so should he…

"Bia! Diaglo!" Tiago was the first to see them and he began to wave them down as a young female scarlet macaw blinking sleepily under his wing. Carla who was resting against Miguel's ivory plumage flashed a smile as Bia and Diaglo landed. "Hey bro, sis." She greeted the two and Miguel smiled.

The two brainy siblings returned the smiles with a 'Hi' and they noticed the light blue-purple girl with 'braided' head feathers starting to get up with a yawn, stretching. It was Aria; Tiago's other half of the heart.

"Someone's sleepy. Hey Ari!" Diaglo smiled in recognizing the girl. Tiago blushed under his feathers as Aria got up, ruffling her feathers slightly to get rid of the sleepiness. "The weather's pretty cool today. Nice for a nap to make up for my sleeping late last night." Aria meekly said and she looked dreamily at Tiago. "We were having a nice flight across the river before bed. It was amazing,"

The city tribe spix macaw nuzzled Tiago with a loving smile which prompted Tiago to nuzzle back, wrapping his wings around her. Carla and Miguel were doing the same nearby and Bia crooned adoringly. "Tiaria on the loose!" She giggled and Diaglo chuckled with a fold of his wings, the other four smiling with shrugs.

Tiago and Carla have certainly found their other halves while Bia did too, having had had her eyes on a male spix. Diaglo on the other hand was yet to settle on a partner himself, yet he wondered how he'll ever find his own one day. Love, as Miguel had quoted once, is a beautiful treasure that takes time to find. Therefore Diaglo found no reason to rush and was happy for his older siblings.

"So, you guys heard of the incoming storm too huh?" Carla suddenly spoke up with concern in her tone. Bia and Diaglo nodded and the plump older sister gazed up at the darkened sky. "I think it might be on its way anytime soon. Look, the sky's turning grey!" The other five pairs of the rest followed her gaze. It's true, the sky was indeed grey and it was turning greyer as more clouds rolled in. Fortunately there was still no rumbling of thunder and the tribe macaws around are still going on with their business.

Bia shrugged with the others. "Must be a cloudy day I guess. And besides, even if there is going to be rain it sometimes doesn't wind up too heavy or lasting for too long." Her siblings nodded in agreement as did Aria and Miguel.

"That's true. I've experienced a rain shower like when I was a chick." Said Aria with a wince. "My little brother literally skedaddled back home at the first second of drizzle but by the time he returned to the tree, the rain had stopped!"

The others eyes aside from Bia and Diaglo widened in surprise. The bespectacled chick held up a wing finger. "Such phenomenon can happen sometimes. And also, there are such happenings where it rains on one spot and it doesn't on another." He looked at the others. "Remember our last trip to Rio with Lalia, Rodrigo and Giro? Carla, Miguel and Bia and I were at the beach while the rest of you guys came in wet from the rainshower at the sanctuary!"

Bia, Miguel and Carla snickered in remembering this while Tiago rolled his eyes amusingly with Aria sniffling a laugh. Even though it was unpleasant getting wet feathers, it was still a funny memory to recall. Especially when they had reacted so funnily to the strange rain - Tiago in particular had immediately jumped into the conclusion that one of Rafael and Eva's kids who happened to be with them had done a rain prank on them in the rainforest. "Haha very funny," Tiago was trying to look annoyed but he was noticeably smiling as well.

The moment was simply too humorous to be mad at, they all could agree. "It was definitely no prank. Just rain being mysterious in its natural course," Diaglo mused to himself and then he stiffened, feathers bristling slightly as he felt a presence behind him. He turned around.

The mango plantation they were in is rather close to the end of the sanctuary by a short distance and beyond that, Diaglo swore he saw a flash of color through the leaves. It appeared to be a bird judging by the obvious wing flapping but it seemed to be wearing a cloak made of leaves. It's back was turned towards Diaglo and he couldn't see its front. What was that?

His curious instincts taking over, Diaglo felt the urge to investigate but he made sure to let his older siblings and friends know. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go fly out for a bit. I hope you don't mind." Carla, Bia and Tiago nodded in approval. "Okay little bro. Take care!" The five teenagers all waved after Diaglo and he took off. The flight lasted only about a couple minutes due to his speed having been quickened from the curiosity. His eyes were focused on the cloaked figure as he perched on an upper branch, at a respectful distance from the figure.

The small, adolescent spix sized figure had sunk it's curved beak into a mango and with effort, plucked the large fruit off its branch. The force of the tugging sent the bird stumbling back and part of its leafy cloak had flapped; Exposing plain blue wingtips. Diaglo gasped aloud with his eyes widening. There is only one kind of bird known in the Amazon jungle for plain blue wings and judging by the size, it definitely wasn't a Hyacinth or a Lear's macaw.

"It's a spix's macaw!"

The words escaped from Diaglo's beak at a loud tone and he covered his beak. The figure had instantly snapped its head to the source of the outcry. The shadow coming from the hood of the leaves rendered the wearer's face too dark to see but there was enough light from outside for Diaglo to see a grey beak and a pair of violet eyes. But before Diaglo could take a longer look, the figure had fled without hesitation; A leafy body vanishing to nothing over the sanctuary's border.


	6. Plunge in The Storm

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for scaring you!"

Diaglo cried out in protest but the figure had long flown too far to possibly even hear him. The dark cerulean macaw's wings slumped at his sides as he looked on guiltily. "Stupid, stupid! Why can't you shut your beak Diaglo?" He cursed himself quietly with a facewing. He felt so bad. Now because he couldn't control himself, he had scared away a citizen. What kind of macaw even does that? Sure Tiago would, but still…

He remained wallowing in his shame and self-frustration. His self-beating moments were cut short however when he heard a deep rumble of thunder coming from above. Diaglo gulped as to his horror, the sky had grown into a darker grey. Apparently in watching the stranger, he had forgotten about the sky. It rumbled loudly yet a second time and to make matters worse, Diaglo felt a wet raindrop on his beak. And then another. Then another. Until it became a full drizzle. Could this day get any worse?

"Diaglo!"

The mentioned macaw heard his siblings and Miguel call out and he saw them fly into view. The group had already been a bit drenched from the drizzle but they were still luckily dry enough to fly. "Bia! Guys!" Diaglo got to his feet and he felt Bia grab his wing with worry evident in her hazel eyes. "We need to go home. Right now!" Another rumble sounded and made her freeze. Carla and Miguel touched down on the branch with panicked looks and Tiago was last. Aria was nowhere to be found and Diaglo opened his beak to ask.

He sighed in relief at his older brother's response. "Mr Toby came to fetch her before the rain, so she's taken home," Tiago answered and he ducked instinctively when another round of thunder sounded. It was louder than before the drizzle started to grow heavier. The five teenagers didn't need telling twice to skedaddle out for home.

The flight back home was going to last for quite a while due to the great distance. No words were exchanged between the young Gundersons and Miguel in their flight. Instead, the only noises coming from their beaks are exhausted pants and yelps from their intense wing flapping and rumbling thunder. Other macaws were shrieking from the weather. Some ducked straight for any shelter they can find while the rest managed to safely enter their rightful hollows; The five youngsters kept flying on with their minds set for home instead.

The harsh winds of rain had blown ever so hard against the obstacles in its path and the rain being the most merciless continued to fall hard. Gradually growing stronger and stronger. The teenagers were clearly getting wet, but they showed no sign of stopping, their hasty movement of wings flapping off any moisture which is pretty much why they can keep flying. Bia, Tiago, Carla and Miguel had no problem in flying through the rain and only had to worry about the strong gusts of wind. But then poor Diaglo was slowing down.

The youngest Gunderson's glasses were getting stained from the rain blurring his vision, resulting with him being blinded and then accidentally flying into a branch. Hard...

Diaglo yelped from the painful impact and he had nearly lost his glasses to the forest floor if he hadn't grabbed it with his talon on time. He shook himself free from the shock then looked up ahead with whatever left he had of his eyesight. Without his glasses on his beak, everything was a blurry mess, but he could make out the blue and white figures of his siblings and Miguel getting smaller and smaller as they went farther. He's getting left behind!

The young cerulean boy squawked with terror and tried to fly after them. "C-Carla! Bia! Tiago wait for me!"

The distraught cries of Diaglo was unfortunately unheard as they were drowned in the rain's harsh shrieks. They were the only birds still out in the intense rain and now, Diaglo was on his own. His siblings and Miguel had already disappeared leaving the dark cerulean dot in the storm that was Diaglo.

'They're gone..' Diaglo despairingly thought and he tried to flap on harder. With a rain getting heavier and heavier every second, his efforts are taking him nowhere. In his great distress and exhaustion, Diaglo didn't notice the flash of lightning in the sky. A striking jolt suddenly shot through his back and Diaglo screamed. His wings were folded against his sides from the agony as he plummeted down.

It happened so fast. A splash came out from the Amazon River that grew choppy and rough from the intense rain. Lightning continued to litter the sky. Thunder kept rumbling in loud booms. Diaglo gasped, breaking the rough watery surface as he struggled hard to keep his head up. "H-Help! M-Me!" He tried to shriek for help even as he was being dragged along the river at a fast rate. Swimming is completely futile for a macaw; Their feathers aren't built for that. Which is why so many who end up in a fate like this usually drown to death.

Diaglo was being brought farther and farther down the river. His movements began to slow from rising fatigue for the water had grown too rough for him to keep flailing. Exhaustion started to overcome him and Diaglo began to surrender, throat hoarse from his screams getting cut from the waves and the pain in his back certainly didn't help either. He hardly got to sink into his doom when there was a rock jutting out of the water where Diaglo had hit his head hard from the river.

_'Mom. Dad. Bia, Carla, Tiago. I'm sorry,'_ Was the very last thought Diaglo had before his mind went black altogether.

His eyes slowly closed as he began to sink; His unconscious form slowly disappearing down into his watery grave. He didn't see a figure wearing a leafy cloak hover above, screaming for help and it grabbed Diaglo's wing in its talons before he could sink completely. The figure was then joined by few more flooding in to help it and Diaglo was plucked out of the river...


	7. A Brother Lost

Meanwhile with Carla and company, the trio of spix siblings and Miguel were getting closer and closer to Eduardo's ravine where it was raining heavily still. Blu and Jewel were frantically waving their children down to their tree hollow and inside with them are Eduardo, Mimi and Abigail who was forced to take refuge in Eduardo's territory due to the heavy rainstorm. The quartet dashed into the hollow soaking wet and they were immediately enveloped in leaf towels and the wings of Jewel.

"We were so worried about you!" Cried the mother macaw as she fussed over her soaked-to-the-bone children. Bia, Carla and Tiago were immediately being wiped dry by their fussing mother and Abigail while Miguel dried himself up with a leaf towel offered by Blu. They were lucky to have made it in time or they'd be completely too drenched to even fly some more. The teenager group glanced at one another in relief but then there was concern.

Blu and Jewel had counted their chicks only to find three instead of four. Indeed, one of the young spixes are missing and the parents began to panic, gazing out into the hollow exit. "… Where's Diaglo?" Jewel's question came out quiet which sent the four teenagers to stiffen in confusion. Diaglo was right with them wasn't he? Of course he's here!

"What are you talking about mom? Diaglo's right here..." Tiago's confident voice trailed off when he realized that he was holding out his wing to an empty spot. There was no cerulean macaw in glasses around them at all and this was enough to make the usually fierce and brave mother macaw panic.

"Diaglo? … Diaglo!" Jewel's teal eyes swelled up with terror at seeing her youngest child absent. The same had sunk in Blu and the elder macaws with them and they all flooded by the entrance jutting their heads out to look for their missing boy.

Carla and her siblings and Miguel were still with flabbergast and horror as they gazed at one another. "I don't understand... I thought he was flying with us!" Bia's voice was quiet and then it raised with utter confusion and distress. Carla had covered her beak with her wings and started to tremble and Tiago was gaping in shock. Bia began to break down into tears of worry and fled into her old room, wailing for her youngest brother amidst the frantic calls of her parents and grandparents and grandaunt.

"I'm sure Aglo is safe out there. He's a smart boy - He knows when to stop flying when he needs to do he must have stopped for shelter somewhere in the sanctuary!" The remaining three teenagers overheard Abigail reassure her upset son and daughter-in-law.

Eduardo and Mimi shared hopeful looks and the latter had clasped her wings in muttering a hopeful prayer. Their young Diaglo must be somewhere out there. They can go find him in the sanctuary when the rain slows down. It'll be a piece of cake...

If only the macaws knew that they're making a mistake in keeping their hopes up with that statement. Finding Diaglo will be easier said than done.

* * *

It was only a couple hours later when the rain storm started to slow down and the sun was starting to appear through the remnants of raincloud in the sky. A ray of that post-rain sunshine shone through the open hole of a rather large tree hollow that contained a certain, dark cerulean form in one of its rooms.

Diaglo began to groan quietly as he stirred, turning his head. A smell of burning fire entered his nostrils causing Diaglo to gasp and sit up, his gold eyes full of terror as he spotted the blurry outline of a small fire burning in a dip of the hollow's floor.

Fortunately the dip was too deep for the fire to completely get out and even so, the fire was hardly more than just ash glowing orange with smoke billowing out. Nonetheless it still scared Diaglo and he winced, what with the trauma involving fire he'd heard of Eduardo's tribe going through.

"What's that doing here?" Diaglo whispered and he tried to get up, only for pain to shoot up his back in the action. A cry of agony escaped from Diaglo's beak and he was forced to lay back down. Strangely when he did so, he felt something leafy covering his back and he looked down on his waist, realizing that he was bandaged with herbal leaves, possibly to ease whatever injury he had on his back.

'Must have been struck by that lightning,' Diaglo thought to himself as memories came to him at one go. He had been flying after his siblings to evade the storm only for a round of lightning to strike his back. He remembered falling into the river and nearly drowning.. Even now he's feathers are still a bit soggy, but not to much for somebird had cared to grab him from the river and dried him up...

Wait a second.

Diaglo suddenly looked around to take in his surroundings. Now that he thought about it, the hollow he's in seemed too unfamiliar for him. It looked like a hollow belonging to that of bird family and he took a moment to investigate one of the nests he's in. Amongst his own cerulean ones, there were hints of lapis blue strewn in the nesting causing Diaglo to tilt his head. Even though his blurry feathers he can tell those blue specks are feathers, clearly not his. Who's hollow is this? He turned his head around in trying to find his glasses only to find it was nowhere. Did he lose them in the river?

Diaglo suddenly dreaded to think that. It wasn't easy to get those things! If he loses them he'll have to make another trip to the avian optometrist in Rio again and those things can take a while to make! He mentally groaned in frustration anf plopped his head against the nesting in annoyance.

"Curse you storm," Diaglo muttered to himself and suddenly, he stiffened at the sounds of incoming voices coming his way. Both were female, one of an adult and the other sounding like that of a teenager. Diaglo winced and he shrank back into the nest, his gaze fixated on the hollow entrance where a couple birds had made their arrival...


	8. Waking Up

Outside the tree containing Diaglo, the owner of the tree itself was just coming in. However the bird didn't go inside yet. Instead, perched on the branch outside for it had been talking with somebody. The owner of the tree was none other than that same bird wearing the leafy cloak and it was the same bird that Diaglo had spotted near the sanctuary border!

The bird was small, about the size of a teenager younger than Diaglo and accompanying her was an older, adult female macaw. This macaw is a bright, red-orange Cuban Red Macaw, one of the macaw species apparently listed as extinct by the humans. Her emerald eyes were filled with surprise apparently as she conversed with the young girl. "So you're saying that you found a male spix macaw with glasses in the river during the storm and he's inside your hollow right now?" She chuckled slightly. "Ah no offense Vivian honey, but I think the storm must have jumbled your mind up a bit."

The figure turned her head to the adult in protest. "But I'm telling the truth, Rosita! I saw a bird nearly drowning in the river and I had to help - Good thing Sunset and Perry helped me grab him or the river would've eaten him!"

Rosita tilted her head in concern. A bird nearly drowning is never a good thing and it is to be worried about. "Oh dear.. I hope that spix boy is alright. I've heard of macaws developing fear of water after their near drowning." She patted Vivian's shoulder and looked serious. "Do our leaders know about this?"

"Yep. Perry's flown off to let them know and Orton's coming here once he's finished bathing." She turned to her hollow. "But for now it's up to me to watch him. He was so drenched.. So I set some tinder on fire to warm him up." She winced and glanced at Rosita as they went inside the tree. "You should've seen his back, Rosita. It was a mess, I think lightning must have struck him which could be the reason why he fell into the river -" Vivian had stopped, eyes wide.

"He's been struck by lightning?! Oh my.. Goodness?" Rosita stopped as soon as she saw what Vivian was looking at.

At the room containing the best he was in, Diaglo was staring. Blinking rapidly at the sight before him, squinting. The birds were silent… Until Vivian realized something. Slowly she reached her covered wing into a 'pocket' built in her cloak and she pulled out a pair of black roundish square glasses - The ones Diaglo had thought he lost. The latter had gasped and carefully sat up to not irritate his injury any further. He shakily held out his wings as Vivian handed the eyewear over. "I believe these are yours?"

Diaglo said nothing at first as he was putting on his glasses. Once they're on his beak, his vision was enhanced and he got to see the blurry figures of green color turn into a bird; The cloaked bird he saw earlier. Diaglo's eyes widened. "H-Hey, I know you.. You're that bird I saw at the barrier! And... This must be your home. You must have saved me from that river, too." Diaglo's feathers smoothened from their temporary bristling and he relaxed. "Thank you,"

Vivian smiled underneath her hood. "You're welcome," She said, and then Rosita came up slowly studying Diaglo from head to toe with a 'Hmm'. The cerulean male gaped slightly as the female studied him. Recognition filled his eyes as he took in her uncommon red, orange and blue plumage. "Cheese and sprinkles! A-Are you a Cuban Red Macaw? But your species was declared extinct in the nineteenth century!"

At this, Rosita raised her head to shoot him a strange look. Then she laughed. "Oh, young one yes, you got my species name. But as for that extinct thing, I doubt you should be calling it now because I'm standing here," She gestured to herself with her wings. "And there's a small clan of my kind and I'm part of it - Me, my kids and my Jamaican Red Macaw husband!" She mused, tittering at the surprised expression on Diaglo's face.

Vivian giggled and she tilted her head at Diaglo. She used a wing finger to push Diaglo's lower beak back up. "Surprised much? Yeah believe me, my family and I were beyond shocked too. And the Cuban Reds aren't the only ones you'll see," She winked to which Diaglo looked overwhelmed with awe. He can't believe it! The Cuban Red Macaws aren't extinct! And according to Vivian there are possibly more than that! How could nobird tell him that there were extinct species in the sanctuary…

A thought had suddenly crossed Diaglo's mind and his excitement vanished. He didn't get to ask in the first place since there's nobody here. "Where am I?" He questioned, to which Vivian and Rosita paused to glance at him. Before they could answer, Diaglo had gingerly stood up and he slowly got out of the nest.

"Woah! Careful now! Your back's still recovering.." Vivian went to his side in an instant to help him walk on. Rosita was at Diaglo's other side using her wing as his support while she explained. "Right now you're currently in Vivian's tree and as for where you are altogether, you are in our territory which is at the farthest part of the jungle, far down the Amazon river and away from the macaw tribes!"

"…What?"

Diaglo turned as still as a stone at Vivian's words, causing the Rosita look concerned as a mother would. "Oh my, did I say something wrong dear?" Diaglo didn't say anything, his eyes growing wide and he started breathing uneasily. While he was too shocked to respond, Vivian had figured out the answer and she looked worriedly towards Rosita. "I think I can explain. You see, I was on patrol with the team and I saw that boy in the mango plantation next to the barrier surrounding the tribe macaws-!"

She was unable to finish for a shrill scream escaped Diaglo's beak and he disappeared, a dark cerulean blur flying rapidly and going deeper into Vivian and Rosita's territory. Vivian's expression turned alarmed and she was immediately outside the hollow with Rosita. "Oh no this can't be good, he could get lost! We have to catch that tribe boy before he runs into _Jorge_..." She stopped herself from saying more about and she hastily shoved off her leafy cloak, passing it to Rosita in her frenzy.

"Vivian wait! I'll help you catch him!" The older female gasped out. After quickly putting away the cloak in Vivian's hollow, she made rushed fly after the now exposed teenager that was Vivian; The lapis blue colored macaw flying on with her mind filled with panic for the other spix macaw.


	9. Meeting Vivian

Diaglo never stopped flying on. Even when his back hurt, he kept flying on until he found a tall tree leading to a high level canopy. The tree was still the common Amazonian kind he's used to seeing, but this territory was so unfamiliar. He started climbing up the tree in hopes of reaching the top so he can get a view of the whole land. He managed to reach high enough to reach the base of the canopy, but he heard the voices of macaws talking. He hid behind some of the tree's leaves as he spied through the foliage.

There was a woven basket made of strips of hard leaves and as Diaglo looked up, he realized that there was a form of vine tied to the basket hanging from the higher branches. He couldn't see where it was going though, but beside that basket was another one full of fruits and nuts. An entirely green macaw was putting in the last of the fruit inside that basket and he raised his head to call out above him. "The food's coming to you Della! Get ready!"

The green macaw then fluttered to the empty basket and he plopped himself inside; His weight causing the basket to go down - While the other basket full of fruit went up; It was a pulling device! Diaglo gasped in amazement. How did they discover how to use that? He's seen such inventions on Abigail's tribe and he had even got to use it himself. But inventions were never a thing for wild tribes that have no history with humans.

"I got the fruit, Donatello!" The fruit basket had fully reached up and a female voice had called out in response to the green macaw, the latter grinning as he left the basket and pushed it back up to its original branch, before flying up to join his mate. Diaglo wasn't able to see that however for he had continued his scramble up the tree.

He had reached the top.. But he regretted it in an instant. For what he had saw, was a large eye view of the jungle; The large, vacant jungle with no tribes of the same species of macaw and definitely no barrier of the Amazon Sanctuary. "Y-you've got to be kidding me!" Diaglo gasped out in disbelief, madly looking around for the barrier that marked his home sanctuary and even Abigail's. But there was nothing. Nothing! His family! Friends! Diaglo felt dread. He's obviously far away from them according to the birds speaking earlier - Will he ever see his family again?

The distressed adolescent felt sick at the thought and he immediately dove down the canopy to get rid of the markless territory's image out of his head. But no matter how hard he tried he's going to be stuck in that markless territory. For how long? He can never tell. He flapped on, just desperate and distraught. But in his frenzy, he didn't realize that someone was coming right to him and he crashed facefirst into an unfortunate figure...

Two yelps of shock are heard and two shades of blue were hurtling towards the forest floor. Diaglo landed on his belly with an 'oof' and beside him, the other bird had landed on her back with a groan. Diaglo immediately raised his head in recognition. That voice! He turned to face the other bird and he gasped, hastily standing up and then helping the girl up. "Hey, are you okay-"

"I'm fine!"

The other macaw squeaked and quickly held out a wing of denying as she got up herself, studying Diaglo in concern, especially since the latter was still bandaged for his back. "How about you? Did you land on your back? Does it still hurt?" Diaglo shook his head no at each question and the girl sighed in relief. The boy was gazing at her in recognition, his gold eyes filled with great awe. He knew the lapis blue feathers as the ones he's seen on the cloaked bird he first saw at the sanctuary. Yes, this is the very same bird and Diaglo was seeing her true identity.

Vivian was slender, a pretty lapis blue spix macaw and she is shorter, due to being younger by few months. Her beak and talons are light grey and her eyes were a lovely shade of violet like an amethyst. But that wasn't the only thing that made Diaglo stare in amazement. There was the set of brown head feathers resting at the sides and the back of Vivian's head near resembling the hairstyle of the human Linda Gunderson and she was wearing eyeglasses! Violet frames that are round squares just like Diaglo's sat on her beak and it stood out like Vivian's eyes along with the paler blue 'V' ring that formed around the base of her neck.

"You're Vivian.. Aren't you?" Diaglo was smiling brightly and he slowly held out a wing, Vivian flinched slightly. "Don't worry, I mean no harm. I.. I owe you back there, for saving my life." His eyes had momentarily glanced at his bandaged back but he quickly smiled back at Vivian in introducing himself. "My name's Diaglo, by the way. I forgot to tell you and that Cuban Red macaw earlier,"

Vivian kept gazing warily at Diaglo feeling shy at being confronted by the spix macaw she rescued. But she began to smile and she took Diaglo's wing in a wingshake. "Nice to meet you Diaglo," The two spix macaws smiled at each other with friendly gazes. It wasn't long later when a familiar voice cried out Vivian's name; It was Rosita's. And apparently the fuss including the new stranger had attracted many other birds. Rosita had touched down, and along her were a large variety of other birds.

Diaglo flinched sharply as he was bore with the curious stares and gazes of the growing crowd. Among the sea of birds he had managed to recognize both common Amazon species and there are some he recognized as species from outside of Brazil! There were also the known-to-be-extinct macaw species ranging from Cuban Reds to Martiniques. There were small clan-sized numbers of each bird species, Diaglo noticed. But there are some he can only see only two or one of and there are definitely no other spix macaws other than him and Vivian - No wonder she was shy to approach him.

"Finally, Vivian's caught you Diaglo!" Rosita had been relieved, and she had overheard Diaglo introduce himself which is how she got her name. She looked adoringly at the pair and she clasped her wings. "This is amazing Vivian! You're no longer alone! We haven't had another spix macaw for ages!" Murmurs of agreement were exchanged amongst the crowd and some of the birds were smiling happily at the stranger, even giving greetings in the local tongues of some.

"Hello nice to meet you!"

"Bonjour!"

"Hola!"

"Kumusta ka?"

Diaglo blushed at all the greetings he had received and he could even understand some of them due to the mother tongue languages he's taken the time to learn. All of them were greeting, except for one sour faced military macaw. This macaw was green with a red forehead like all militaries and he was big and bulky with adulthood. His hazel eyes resembled that of Bia's. Only instead of intelligence and great friendliness to those around her, there was only suspicion and hostility in his eyes. He was glaring bitterly at the young spix teenagers, particularly at Diaglo.

"Somebird ought to ask where that kid came from. Look at him with those glasses - He's definitely come into contact with humans! He's one of those tribe macaws!" He snarled bitterly to practically no one. Even if he is talking to anybird, nobody paid positive attention. Instead they shot pointed glares at the sour macaw. "Why does it always matter to you, Jorge? That boy's gone through so much and could've died, had Vivian not found him!" Chided one of them, a Lear's macaw mother with chicks. "Yeah! Who cares if he's from a tribe or not? He was in danger!" Said her mate. Jorge had the nerve to look offended at the glares given to him and then he just huffed, crossing his wings and fuming. "Well we'll be in even more danger if he stays, and Vivian too." He snarled inaudibly so no bird can hear.

From one of the tallest trees not far behind the crowd, a male blue and gold flew in to talk to Vivian. This macaw was unusually teal in the blue parts of his species' plumage and he had three head feathers slicking forward similarly to Blu's, only longer and thinner. He was an adolescent that's very close to adulthood and he was communicating in what Diaglo had recognized as sign language - A language used by the mute and deaf humans and it was also used by few locals in Abigail's tribe. He watched the blue and gold do a few gestures with his wings to which Vivian nodded.

Vivian took Diaglo's wing as the other macaw waited. "Perry says that we should see one of our leaders. He's been wanting to meet you." She explained with the blue and gold named Perry nodding. "He wanted to go to my tree to see you himself actually. But then he had his wings busy, so he wants us to go meet him. Is that okay with you?"

At this, Diaglo felt intrigued. He's going to meet a leader of this mixed flock! He quickly looked all over himself then preened himself a bit. He needed to look presentable! He smoothened any bristled feathers on his wings and he nodded at Vivian. "I'm ready," He said and then he and Vivian took off with Perry at the lead. The two macaws were bidden goodbye by all the other locals except for Jorge, who gazed at the two spixes with hostility at Vivian and suspicion at Diaglo.


	10. Leaders of The Flock

"Ah so you are this Diaglo that Vivian's been telling me about!" Sunset was speaking in friendly tone as she studied Diaglo from head to toe. Diaglo could only smile in politeness and he didn't mind when the young adult was stretching out his wings for a look or to count his tail feathers. The scarlet macaw had certainly reminded Diaglo of Bia during her brainy fits that happen when she's discovered something new.

The scarlet macaw was at fresh adulthood, shorter than Perry and she looked like other scarlet macaws in her tribe with her mostly red plumage and yellow and blue wings; Only difference being her lighter and orange tinted red feathers and the larger streak of yellow in her wings making her wings resemble fire with blue streaks. Despite her being older than Diaglo and Vivian, she still had the heart of a teenager.

The girl had flown off to fetch something in one of the rooms in the hollow while Vivian nudged Diaglo lightly. "What do you think of this place so far? Pretty neat huh?"

Diaglo looked at her and shrugged with a frown. "I can't exactly answer that yet. I mean I hardly even got to know the story behind this area aside from the names of you and the other birds.." It was true. He had met the other locals which included Rosita, Perry and then Sunset. But other than that, he didn't know the history of the place other than the fact that it's not in the Amazon Sanctuary.

Sunset returned fluttering with coconut shell cups full of liquid, a warm smile on her face. "Wanna drink you two?" The two spixes smiled and each took a shell. Vivian gulped down hers in content while Diaglo had cringed after a first sip. The drink tasted odd. It was bittersweet, like that sweetened tea he's drunk from cartons. It took a while for his taste buds to like it and he was soon drinking down his. "That's melon tea, my very own invention." Sunset proudly explained. "It's just melon juice mixed with water and a bit of bitter fruit. Repulsive, but hey, nutrition counts!"

"I see," Diaglo commented as he lowered his shell, wiping his beak clean of the liquid. Sunset the scarlet macaw smiled and she gazed at the biggest room of the hollow. 'Stairs' were carved into the wooden wall leading to the entrance of the room that's covered with leafy curtains, behind that being a much bigger space. Apparently she and Vivian were waiting for a couple birds to come out, and until then, Sunset is entertaining the new macaw.

"So Diaglo, Vivian's told me she found you caught in that river during the rainstorm," Sunset looked concerned for the teenager. "That must be rough.. What were you even doing out in that storm?"

Diaglo felt a pang of sadness as he remembered. "I.. It was so sudden, really. The rain just started and me and my siblings got caught in it." Diaglo purposely left out the part where he encountered Vivian as if to avoid her involvement to be safe. "The rain didn't fail to slow me down and before I knew it, lightning struck my back and I fell into the river.."

Sunset cringed in disturbance and Vivian gently brushed Diaglo's shoulder with a comforting wing. The latter smiled at this softly and he continued. "I really owe Vivian my life. She saved me and I really could've drowned if she didn't." Sunset nodded approvingly at Vivian. "Orton will be so proud that you've rescued him, Vivian. Most birds in a storm would just leave another to drown."

Vivian shook her head and she playfully bumped Sunset. "Don't give the whole credit to me. I couldn't lift Diaglo out of the water by myself and I'm lucky you and Perry were there." She rolled her eyes and she looked up at the big room. She frowned. "I wonder what's keeping them? Nicholas has just come in and Orton is usually quick to work so he could meet a new bird." Sunset shrugged in response to which Diaglo looked confused.

"Wait, who?"

The girls exchanged very devoted smiles and they turned to Diaglo. "Nicholas and Orton are our leaders, the best ones ever!" Sunset was filled with glee as she talked about the heads of the flock. "Nicholas is a big guy. He's tough, but he knows what's best for us and he serves us with ways to protect us all as a whole. Orton on the other wing is just the loveliest of parrots who's happened to be the kindest you'll ever meet…"

The scarlet macaw rambled on, and then she stopped as the voices from the big room increased in volume. One voice was raspy and low with frustration while the other smoother but filled with protest. Diaglo and Vivian exchanged uneasy looks as the voices grew louder, meaning the two birds arguing are getting near.

"I'm telling you Orton! Vinnie and Balthazar have been missing for nearly a week now! Somebird's got to find them!"

"But Nicholas! There's a newcomer-!"

"I know there is, but the patrols have failed to find our two missing birds! This is the third loss to occur in two weeks!"

The other bird was silent and didn't reply. The curtains of the hollow were drawn apart by wings and a large, dark colored figure flapped out. It was a hyacinth macaw, Diaglo had recognized as the biggest of macawkind. This hyacinth was huge, his plumage far darker than the usual navy blue; It looked almost black with only his yellow facial markings sticking out. He was almost four times the size of Diaglo and even bigger than him, Vivian, Sunset and even Perry combined. He's that huge, it's a miracle he had found a large, trunked tree to live in such as this one.

The hyacinth just barged past and flew out of the hollow, though Diaglo had seen him glance briefly at him. He watched the hyacinth disappear with the other girls until a weary sigh sounded behind them. "Sorry about Nicholas. He's having one of his stressful fits again," The next bird said softly as he got out of the room. Vivian and Sunset smiled in joy and Diaglo's eyes were wide with awe.

The bird wasn't of the macaw line but rather, a type of New Zealand parrot. Like the Hyacinth he was somewhat big, but not as gigantic as the one that left. Light brown with streaks of green all over his body and red and yellow with faint tints of blue decorated his wings. His grey eyes were filled with tiredness from the fresh argument, but they contained great kindness. His appearance and size greatly reminded Diaglo of the New Zealand Kakapo bird but yet the color pattern on his wings resembled that of a Kea; He had seen both parrots in books, but never in real life.

The middle-aged parrot had exchanged small words with Sunset before his eyes rested upon Diaglo. He gave a nod in greeting. "Kia ora," He greeted, his accent thick with Kiwi accent laced with a bit of British. Diaglo flinched in not understanding the word. He was about to open his beak to speak up but Vivian had beaten him to it. "He's American," She said to which the parrot's eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, my boy. Where are my manners? Don't worry, I speak english too. I have yet to fully shed New Zealand out of my feathers" He looked apologetic and held out a large wing with a friendly smile. "Call me Orton. And you are?"

Diaglo couldn't help but feel attached to this bird thanks to his radiating kindness. He shook the elder's wing. "I'm Diaglo, Diaglo Gunderson of the Spix Macaw tribe. Nice to meet you in bird at last, Orton sir. Vivian and Sunset were telling me about you and..." He glanced at the exit of the hollow where the hyacinth had disappeared. "I guess that's the other leader?"

"Oh yes, that would be Nicholas," Orton said with a sigh. "He's the main alpha bird of the flock and I'm usually his voice of reason. Or should I say, the mama bird who keeps him in line," He joked with an eye roll to which all three youngers smiled amusedly. "While Nicholas is more on coming up with the ways of the flock along with providing security, I'm the one who interacts with our birds to ensure everyone is alright and comfortable. But honestly, the flock needs birds like us. Wherever there is a strict bird, there has to be a soft bird."

Diaglo smiled warmly at this. Orton seemed so kind and loveable that it wouldn't be surprising if it turned out that he was loved by every bird of the flock. Nicholas on the other wing, seemed a bit tense. He reminded him of Eduardo a long way back when Diaglo and his family have just arrived to the Amazon. Eduardo had been stressed and protective, the only reason for his lighting up them was due to Jewel's return and his being blessed with grandchildren. He felt a pang of despair wash over.

"Pop-Pop, mom, dad... Everybody," Diaglo whispered and his wings went slack against his sides.

The air had grown quiet and Orton was gasping slightly in feeling pity for him. He began to feel that parental instinct to comfort the young teenager. If there's anything that made Orton heartbroken, seeing chicks on young birds crying over loss of family was one of them. He had cast a sad glance of relating to Vivian before approaching Diaglo

"You poor thing, come here.." The large parrot was gently hushing the upset boy and Diaglo lost it. He cried in anguish and buried himself against Orton's feathers crying at last. Vivian could only watch in feeling Diaglo's pain. She knew exactly what it was like to lose a family - She had even been comforted like this by Orton too when she was younger and he had been like a father to her. But unlike Diaglo, he still had a family even if they're so far away. Vivian didn't…

"Should we tell him that the Spix's Tribe is miles away from here?" Sunset whispered to the bespectacled female who stared at her. "It's gonna take a long time, that and I doubt Nicholas would let him go back to the tribes, what with Jorge trying to endlessly pressure him into executing any tribe macaws we find-!"

"Sunset don't say that now, he's already distressed!" Vivian whispered harshly to which the scarlet macaw flinched. A 'sorry' came out of the beak of the guilty scarlet and Vivian had gazed sadly at Diaglo before joining in to hug him from behind. _I know how you feel.. It hurts when you are without your family._ The young Spix had thought as she rested her head on Diaglo's shoulder.


	11. Worrying Situations

The rest of the day, Diaglo had been in despair and had to be taken to Vivian's tree so he could let it all out. Sunset and Perry had dropped by to offer their comforts while Orton had done round-the-clock visits to check on the upset spix boy and brought lunch over. He could have stayed with the two blue macaws, but his other half Nicholas was anxious for the missing birds Balthazar and Vinnie; A pair of extremely rare Pistachio-eating parrots that even Diaglo had never heard about.

Nobird can blame the leader and neither can Orton. Vinnie and Balthazar were not the first disappearances to ever occur in the flock. The previous being several, such as scarlet, greenwing blue and gold and even the mini macaws and smaller birds. Thus, Nicholas was unable to relax in fear for the missing birds and Orton did his best to help him, while Diaglo remained with Vivian. The former is still miserable. But then Diaglo wasn't the only one miserable…

Back in the Spix Macaw ravine where the storm long subsided, groups of patrolling spix's macaws both wild and civilized where flying around the sanctuary. Eduardo and Abigail have sent out one group of patrols after another including birds that volunteered. Among those birds were Diaglo's family. Even if it was blazing hot, they didn't care. Their youngest member is lost out there and they refuse to go back without scouring every bit of territory.

"Diaglo! Son where are you?!" Blu was calling his son's name while his anxious brown gaze raked the trees around. Jewel was flying right after him and her turquoise eyes were moist with tears, as she frantically called for her baby. If anything Diaglo's loss had hurt the mother the most. She had lost her mother and older sister Lilac; Lilac being the original mother of Diaglo while her mate is Andrio, Blu's brother.

Diaglo was not only a nephew-turned-son, but he was all Blu and Jewel had left of their older siblings. Their hearts swelled with anguish everytime they failed to spot, everytime a bird said they haven't seen him. The parents flew past calling for Diaglo endlessly while a certain group of teenagers were just landing on a branch for a short break and to see each other's statuses.

Middle child Bia was the first to land and she looked visibly upset as did Carla, who landed suit. Tiago had gone to look in the Spix City with help from Aria and other friends who live there. As painful as it was to their parents, the three oldest siblings weren't spared from it. Diaglo was their youngest brother and the fact that he was missing made them feel terrible… just thinking it was their fault that Diaglo had gone missing. They were the ones in that storm. None of them dared think that he was lost in that weather; Not until every bit of the sanctuary in searched.

"Any luck you guys?" Bia asked the group of other teenagers with them, who consisted of their close friends and other halves; Miguel the cockatoo and the spixes Lalia, Giro, Rodrigo and another young male with a spiky crest going forward in thin crescents. The new macaw went forward with a sad look. "We just came from asking the yellow and green macaw clan. They haven't seen Diaglo, but Jeremy and his little sister Suzy promised to keep an eye out for him," Bia felt a pang of dismay and it grew when she saw the equally sad looks on her other friends.

"Well.. At least they're offering to help. Thanks for helping anyway, Nightfly." Bia embraced the young male named Nightfly, who hugged her back in feeling his girlfriend's pain. Lalia and Giro looked at each other with despair and Carla had buried her face against Miguel's feathers. Where could Diaglo be?

So far in the areas the teenagers had searched there was no hint of Diaglo being present. Moments after their rest, the teenagers eventually began to try searching again, but it was hard to do with a heavy heart that's trying to stay strong, clinging to the hope that Tiago or the adults have at least an ounce of good news. Or even better, have found Diaglo themselves. The search for one blue macaw boy in glasses is going to be a painful one indeed…

* * *

Diaglo stared down at the small coconut shell full of water, his eyes glistening with sadness still. Several hours had passed and dusk is approaching, dying the sky a deep orange and violet, signalling the coming of dark. Vivian had been on the branch outside of her hollow where she was watching the sunset, her violet eyes filled with memory.

"_Isn't it beautiful, Viv? The end of the day is so beautiful, I could look at it all day!_"

A voice had replayed in Vivian's head in a flashback. She remembered it so clearly. She was sitting on this branch with another bird - Her older brother. After her parents died, her brother was all Vivian had. They had spent a good year together; Until he was gone too. "Big brother.." Vivian felt tears spring to her eyes and she hastily nudged her glasses above her forehead so she can hastily rub at her eyes with a wing. She can't cry over family now.. Diaglo needed her, she had to be strong for him. The young spix tried to keep this in mind. But then there was a spiteful voice. Vivian narrowed her eyes and she slowly turned to the bird that just landed on the edge of the branch.

"Missing your brother again, eh?" The military macaw casually said as he landed, wings behind his back. His hazel eyes carried no sympathy but it contained mocking, which made Vivian's feathers bristle. "What do you want, Jorge?" She hissed slightly, slowly turning so she's facing him fully. Jorge frowned and he glared. "That's no way to talk to your elders, Vivian. You know that." He retorted and then he chortled. "Pathetic. And I thought your parents taught you and that brother of yours well,"

"Don't rope my parents and Varian into this, you oversized coconut! You don't know how good they are!" Vivian shrieked, her feathers on an end. The military looked surprised, and then he glared with Vivian glaring back. Jorge was hissing, his talons digging deep into the branch as if it was the flesh of the macaw kid before him. "You tribe birds sicken me. Your parents never belonged here and neither do their kids!" His voice then became a low whisper, which made Vivian's blood boil. "You know how that brother of yours was killed - Murdered just for crossing red macaw territory. Tribes are so problematic, always fighting and killing for absurd reasons. The flock would be better off if all

That did it. Vivian felt a nerve snap and she snapped. "You monster! Get out of here this instant-!" She nearly lunged to force Jorge away regardless of his bigger size but Diaglo had stepped onto the entrance of the hollow, which Vivian had caught. The dark cerulean boy was very concerned for his friend, his sadness had dissipated to alarm.

"V-Vivian are you okay? I heard voices.." He spotted Jorge the military macaw and he frowned. "And who's that?" Jorge gazed at the newcomer with surprise and then at Vivian in disbelief. "He's really staying with you?" He muttered. Vivian glared. "Got a problem with that?" She challenged to which Jorge narrowed his eyes. He opened his beak to say something but there was the flapping off wings and an angry yell.

_"Oi! Jorge!"_

Jorge flinched sharply and his hazel eyes filled with terror at the newcomer. Orton had never looked so angry - Diaglo had flinched, though for Vivian and Jorge it wasn't the first time they've seen him like this, especially Jorge. The New Zealand parrot's eyes were grey fire as he landed right between Jorge and the two spixes, his plumage bristling and his wings were partially spread either in his anger or to shield the youngers.

Jorge was cowering under the second leader's fiery gaze and thunderous voice. "I thought we talked about this! This is the umpteenth time, Jorge, how many times must I tell you to leave Vivian alone?! She's just a kid and you, the _grownup, _are bullying her for a heritage she couldn't help!" Orton was screeching in sheer rage like a father protecting his chicks, referencing a story Diaglo didn't know.

His yells had gained the attention of neighbouring birds and they peeped out of their hollows of the surrounding trees. Some were flinching, but most were rolling their eyes or crossing their wings disapprovingly at Jorge. The green macaw was seething by the time Orton had finished scolding and now, the big parrot was firmly gazing at him.

The light brown and green parrot's bristled feathers smoothened down but the anger and disgust never left Orton's eyes. He began to speak lowly in a threatening tone. "Do not forget who you are talking to, Jorge. Vivian is like a daughter to me and you're absolutely lucky I've never told Nicholas about your antics. Be thankful that I'm keeping it." His grey eyes filled with hardness and he craned his head so he is eye-to-eye on Jorge with his height towering over him. Jorge actually fell on his rear. "But if I see you so much as lay one feather or taunt a single comment to her again, I will not hesitate to tell Nicholas! Do I make myself clear?!"

Jorge nodded shakily. Orton stared at him with narrowed eyes and then he hissed. "You'd better not be bothering Vivian and our new member for tonight, we are going to introduce our flock to the newcomer Diaglo," He gazed at the surrounding birds as he said this, voice now softened as he forced down any anger. "So all of you know where the place is - Be at the Meeting Tree by moonrise, don't forget!"

The other birds nodded or voiced out their 'okays'. The moment Orton had taken his eyes off of him to address the flock, Jorge however had scrabbled to his talons and he had spread his wings. But then he had cast Vivian and Diaglo one last unreadable glance before taking off. Vivian sighed and facewinged in frustration and stress while Diaglo could only stare at Jorge who disappeared, a light green streak blending in the trees.

"What's his problem? Has he always been like that?" Diaglo muttered to Vivian who looked at him. She sighed. "He's always been a grouch. But he's been like that especially since my family…" Her voice was stuck in her throat and she shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it. Not now." Diaglo felt a pang of concern for the girl and he was about to put a wing on her shoulder, only for the young female to dash into the hollow, straight for her room to curl up tightly.

"Vivian.."

The cerulean macaw felt Orton's wing drape him and he looked up to find the elder giving him a sad gaze. "She'll be alright. Just give her some time to cool down. That horrible Jorge had pushed her buttons real badly." Diaglo flinched and then he returned to gazing at the room as Orton made his way to where Vivian had curled up into a blue and brown ball, with her back facing Diaglo.

The youngest Gunderson continued to stand still as he watched the large parrot comfort Vivian and he saw her cry into his thick feathers. For once, Diaglo felt sorrow for Vivian rather than himself and his own family. He's sure he'll find them in time. But until then, he'll have to stick around for Vivian...

* * *

**Nightfly belongs to Nightfly123 :) **


	12. Story of The Flock

Later that nightfall, the moon had already risen up and as expected, the flock is beginning to disperse from their trees to head over to the Meeting Tree. Diaglo and Vivian were among those birds and they were following Orton who's flying up ahead, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to check on the youngsters behind him.

Diaglo was looking around the jungle in awe. Now that it's night, the lamps or jars containing fireflies were glowing to light up the way for the birds and some of them were even carrying branches of fire. He shuddered slightly as a Lear's macaw passed by with such object in her talons.

"Don't worry, all of us in the flock are trained to handle fire." Vivian explained when she saw the look of unease on Diaglo's face. She looked much better now thanks to Orton's comfort and she was smiling slightly in enjoying the sight of Diaglo marvelling the area. "It's been going on for ages. Orton and Nicholas learnt this from their homeland and they shared it with the flock. Fire is harmful. But that is if you mishandle it. As long as you know how to control it, you'll be just fine."

As she said this, Vivian swooped down to break a thin branch off a tree and flying to the passing Lear's macaw, asked her permission before lighting up her branch in fire. After that, Vivian dipped the end of the branch untouched by fire into a pool of water and returned to Diaglo. "Here, hold it. This is the technique for fire branches - We moisten the branch on where we hold them. That way the fire won't reach to our talons."

"Wow.. This is pretty cool!" Diaglo's glasses reflected off the soft, amber light of the flames and he took the branch in his single talon. It felt strange holding a thing lit on fire again. The last time he did was back when he was still a chick; Tiago had been fooling around with matches on the night of New Year's and being the safety-obsessed sibling that he is, tried to snatch it away from him. It was an annoying yet fond memory, Diaglo remembered as he gazed at the fire during the flight.

As they neared the gathering place, the voices of birds chattering increased and soon, Diaglo and Vivian were in the Meeting Tree. It resembled a mushroom with it's shape; Narrow trunk and large, wide cap made of leaves and branches. So many varieties of macaws, parrots and tree birds perched in the tree standing out as blooming 'colorful' fruit amongst the leaves while the ground birds sat at the long, extended roots jutting out of the soil like benches.

In front of this tree, a fire was burning in a crevice dug into the soil where the hole was bordered by stones. A pair of Dominican Green and Yellow macaws were poking at the fire with sticks to keep it down; Across them, Orton was talking to a silvery blue glaucous macaw and Vivian and Diaglo had settled on a spot on the tree roots, beside the family of a certain Cuban Red Macaw. "Diaglo! Vivian! So glad you could make it!" She waved an orange and red wing to hail the two teenagers.

Rosita was smiling joyously, a small female chick that looked like her squeaked in her mother's wings. Vivian was cooing and playing with the baby chick a little while Diaglo found the rest of Rosita's family; A male Jamaican Red Macaw stood beside Rosita with a wing wrapped around her while at both their sides sat a few chicks that looked like mixtures of their parents' red and orange colors. Above them, Sunset and Perry were perching and holding orange chicks themselves, definitely more of Rosita's brood. He counted eleven altogether.

"Wow that's a lot of chicks." Diaglo glanced above him. "Are those yours too?"

Rosita nodded. "Yes! We have eleven, Lulu being the newest addition," She smiled lovingly at her Jamaican Red mate and the two nuzzled each other. Vivian whispered sideways to Diaglo with an amused smile. "Rosita and Ramon actually have _four_ more eggs in the nest. That one's just the first to hatch,"

She giggled and Diaglo's lower beak dropped in response. Sure, he knew of toucans Rafael and Eva having nearly _20_ chicks in their first broods, but to see a large brood of chicks coming from supposedly extinct macaws, it's a different thing together - At least it's a big step for both kinds of red macaw considering their status, even though the chicks are half Cuban and Half Jamaican Red...

"Hey birds, gather up! It's time to start!" A Dominican Green and Yellow announced with the old glaucous macaw at his side. Almost at once, all the birds have crowded in their places, with the chicks and small-sized birds taking up the fronts due to their size. Diaglo and Vivian were urged by Rosita and her mate to occupy the empty root closest to the 'stage'.

Jorge had spotted the two with a narrowed stare and looked around to make sure no one was looking, before advancing. He stopped abruptly however when Orton had flown forward to the two spixes. The young duo didn't see Jorge, but Orton did. The parrot's suspicious glare was directed at Jorge and the military macaw fearfully flew to sit behind a crowd of birds. Vivian acknowledged the elder New Zealander with a warm smile. "Hey Orton! Wanna sit with us?" She offered the empty space beside her.

Orton didn't need Vivian to ask. He was wanting to sit with these two especially after the ordeal with Jorge. That and he liked Diaglo too. "I'd be delighted to, darling." He said kindly and perched on the root, wrapping a wing around both blue macaws and drawing them closer; Vivian had felt comfort resting against her father-figure's feathers and Diaglo was focused up ahead where the show was about to start.

A few birds Diaglo recognized as red-shouldered and chestnut-fronted macaws performed a very short intermission number with their swaying wings and giant leaves before they all parted to the sides, wings shielding the space in the center and then pulling away, revealing the silvery blue glacous macaw who stood with her head up high, her body glinting with grey due to age, but her spirit is strong. Her misty, lavender eyes were full of memory and she spread her wings. The story of the flock is beginning to unfold...

_It all began, so many years ago. Young ones with us were yet to be hatched. So many of us have only been chicks, yet few of us were already adolescents - We were all so young. We all came from different places, different forests. But we were all smuggled by the same poachers. Some of us taken away from our families but most heartbreaking, plenty were willing gave themselves up to escape their war-torn homes. The poachers' plane carried us for several days and several nights. Time to time, we've lost hope. We can never get back home. What else could we do, when we are so far away? We've given up, ready to accept our fates._

_But then.. There was a storm. Because most of us are so young we didn't know what was going on. Before we knew, the plane started shaking terribly. Whatever is happening, we all felt of it as danger! We wouldn't dare stay in an earthquake-like place so we were all tempted to come out. Our determination to get out of our cages grew intense! We banged, hit, and bit at the cages! But alas, we found our way out and with the intelligence of a young Kea/Kakapo hybrid and the strength of a young Hyacinth, they opened the plane's door._

The birds sitting around the spixes and Orton gazed admiringly at the latter, who was smiling with memory. Diaglo was looking up at Orton in surprise until the old glaucous macaw continued.

_True to the reason of our hopelessness, we were indeed far away from our homes. None of us then came from the Amazon rainforest so we were forced to adjust, make our home out of what we have. Though it wasn't an easy task because we were all terrified and scared. We were without our parents, without family and in a new place! I was one of the teenagers to freak out then, believe me._

_Everything was chaos, we didn't know what to do - Until the Hyacinth chick Nicholas, because he had been calm enough, took charge with Orton and they have both gotten us to come to our senses. Why did I, a teenager trust two younger chicks? It's because they broke us out of that plane in the first place, so they were all we had._

_We built our little community, got ourselves fed and marked our territory. Then, we took the time to know each other. We became friends really quickly, and then we became family. Every year our flock grew as more lost birds both local and foreign, came to join us._

_Plenty of us were from outside of Brazil; I along with most of the macaws here came from Peru, Orton came from New Zealand, the Cuban Macaws from the Caribbean lands and so on. We were all assorted, coming from different places but we were still birds. This is what gave our dear Nicholas the idea for the name of our flock; The Arco Iris, or The Flock of Rainbow Wings. The birds of many places, the birds with many hearts. Wing in wing, talon in talon, we are one, and forever will be._

Loud rounds of applause rang throughout the Gathering Tree and Diaglo was filled with great inspiration. The glaucous macaw was escorted back to her tree by the Dominican Green and Yellow macaws just as the other flock birds either went to fly back to their nests with their families or lingered around to talk more. Orton wanted to escort them to Vivian's tree as it was getting late for young birds - But first, Orton had to check on Nicholas after receiving word that he's gone to their hollow.

On the flight, Diaglo had so many questions he couldn't control his beak! Orton was laughing warmly as the young blue macaw was fluttering around him. "You knew how to open a plane? That's like the coolest thing ever and oh! What was it like when you and Nicholas were first in lead? Can you tell me more about the locals? Are there any Brazilians that joined Arco Iris?" Diaglo was chatting excitedly while Vivian rolled her eyes amusingly - Diaglo is totally her in a nutshell when she was a chick. So curious, always asking questions to her big brother or parents, or even Orton and Nicholas.

The trio touched down on the branch leading to Orton and Nicholas' hollow and the hybrid New Zealand parrot smiled down at Diaglo. "My, you certainly ask a lot of questions. I don't blame you considering it's your first time hearing our flock's story. But don't worry, I promise I'll tell you all about it in the morning. You could ask Vivian a thing or two as well," The female spix smiled shyly at Diaglo and they followed Orton inside.

The hollow had already contained a certain hyacinth in the biggest room and Orton found Nicholas asleep, clearly he looked so stressed and exhausted. Orton felt a pang of pity and he lifted up the mossy cover to tuck him in. "My poor Nick, our flock birds going missing had taken its toll on him." The parrot stroked the large sleeping bird with a light brush of his wing and he nuzzled Nicholas on his forehead.

He quietly tiptoed down to the main hollow room where Diaglo and Vivian watched him tend to the Hyacinth. Both young spixes looked concerned, especially Vivian. "He hasn't found Vinnie and Balthazar yet?" Vivian asked in referring to the recently missing pair.

Orton nodded sadly. "Apparently it seems. This is one of those nights. I'd know it when he's indeed found them, or any of the other missing birds for the matter." Diaglo frowned on in curiosity. Birds of the flock were going missing? Why? He considered asking Orton, but he noticed the tiredness and stress in the kindly second leader's eyes and he shut his beak. Maybe it could wait in the morning.

"Come, let's get you back to Vivian's tree." Orton spread a wing to the two and they took off to their said destination.


	13. A Little Background Exchange

Diaglo woke up to the smell of fresh fruit slices laid on a leaf outside his room. He groaned slightly and raised his head, the leafy bandages still clung to his back and around his belly and waist like a vest - Vivian and Orton helped change it with fresh leaves and herbal ointment. It still felt uncomfortable, but as long as his wings remain intact, Diaglo's fine. He imagined a large criss cross of scars on his back after that lightning struck him. He hoped it'll have healed if and when he manages to get back home...

"Morning Diaglo!" A cheery voice sounded and Diaglo was greeted by Vivian who peeped with her head in his room, apparently having taken a room just above his. She leapt down from her hole and Diaglo smiled as he got out. "Hey," He picked up the leaf or fruit slices and put them in the center of the hollow, wanting to share it. "Have you eaten breakfast yet? We can share!"

Vivian blushed slightly at how eager Diaglo had offered and shook her head. "No thanks! I've already eaten, way ahead of you!" She said shyly to which Diaglo tilted his head and shrugged. He picked out a piece of mango and swallowed it, though he left the fruit leaf open if Vivian ever wanted a piece. The lapis blue bird watched on in content through her violent glasses. She nestled on the floor in a comfortable sitting position, gazing at the fruit. "You know? I used to hear my mother say this to birds back when I was a chick - An apple a day keeps the healer away. It was strange, Varian seemed to get it but I didn't, I never understood,"

She scoffed amusedly and Diaglo looked up with curious eyes. "Because I had no idea what an apple is, I literally went around flying and asking everybird what an apple is. Eventually when mom told me that it was a fruit, it became way weirder; I went around, asking everybird I see if they've ever seen an apple before and they all laugh at me like I was crazy! Like, 'Don't be ridiculous Vivian! There's no such thing as apples!' and all that!"

She was laughing joyously at the old memory, she wrapped her wings around her belly and she nearly fell to her back in laughter. It was contagious, even Diaglo felt like laughing just hearing it from Vivian. "But apples are real! They're just not found in the Amazon rainforest that's all," Diaglo took another slice of fruit. "But you can get them in packs from those places called supermarkets! There's a few in Rio where you can buy apples or any other fruit that's uncommon in Brazil!"

Vivian's beak was open in a slight gape. "Wait. Did you say Rio? As in, _Rio de Janeiro?_ You've been there?!" Her voice pitch had risen with excitement. She's heard of the place from the adults and it got her really fascinated, particularly because of the seaside. "But that's _so_ far away! How did you get to go there?"

At this, Diaglo flinched with surprise, and then he remembered. Of course - Vivian was a local Amazonian. Most of them wouldn't fly overseas unless they know places. "Well, I got to know Rio because mom and dad met each other there. It was also the place where I first hatched, and my brother and sisters hatched there too,"

He felt a twinge of sadness creep up his heart and he looked down at his fruit pile. When Vivian looked on with concern and curiosity to know Diaglo's family, the young male understood what she was hinting for. "My dad's a former companion. His name is Blu, and Jewel is my mom. Carla and Bia are my sisters, and Tiago my brother." He let out a loose chuckle. "If you ask, we're kind of a weird family. A kind you wouldn't see everyday - Carla's a fantastic singer who always uses the phone for musically and karaoke if she's not using her iPod and Bia and I go way back; We are pretty much considered the brainiest chicks of my parents and oh, do not get me started on my brother Tiago. Don't take it wrongly, I love my big brother. But he's a prankster.. Beware of him."

Diaglo had shuddered while Vivian was smiling warmly in amazement. "Your family sounds amazing! And your parents! It's a wonder they managed to get along good," Said the female bespectacled macaw happily.

Diaglo just shrugged slightly and sighed. "Well they were thought to be the last two spix macaws left on earth when they were first taken to Rio. Their first meeting was crazy.. You can guess what happened," Vivian's beak mouthed an 'oh' as she got an idea that made her flinch. She had heard of macaws being companions to humans and they are most commonly known as pets. But being a sensible bird, she knew the word 'pet' sounded like an insult so companion was the most polite term.

"Well.. I guess this really confirms that _not all_ wild-to-companion birds get along at first sight," When Diaglo gave her a confused look, Vivian had quickly added. "My parents are actually a wild-to-companion couple too. Though I'm not sure if my mom's ever had a human companion, it's quite likely because she also wore these," She used her talon to point to her eyeglasses. "And she knew so much about the world outside of Brazil and! She has those human stuff growing up," She pointed to the biggest room in the tree, one that used to be occupied by two adult macaws.

Craning his head a little, Diaglo could make out some pencils, papers and even a drawing compass inside that room. It almost looked like a hollow taken by Bia and her boyfriend. "That's your mom and dad's room.. " Diaglo suddenly felt sad remembering that something must have happened which made Vivian all alone. He looked at her with pity, but Vivian had sighed and took his wing. "It's okay, I've moved on at most," She quietly assured and squeezed his wing. "They may be gone, but my memories of them will never be." She then gazed at Diaglo. "If you want, I can tell you a bit about them,"

Diaglo flinched and was about to deny, but Vivian beat him to it. "You told me about yours. So it's only fair.. If I tell you about mine," She insisted, even though discomfort is gnawing at the bottom of her heart. She took a deep breath to shut that out. What reason does she have to be nervous for? All she's going to tell Diaglo are the good parts of her family; Their names, specialties and their lifestyle.

"Okay, so it was only four of us. Me, my parents and my brother…"

As Vivian talked about her background, Diaglo listened attentively while snacking on his breakfast. In the while that Vivian had talked, the bespectacled cerulean macaw got to know more about her past life with her family. She was in a family of four, having lived with her parents, Vicente and Valeria, and a teenage older brother named Varian. Because she had been quite young when her parents' lives were cut short by unknown fates, Vivian hardly knew their stories in full depth. Varian could've told her more, but unfortunately Vivian had been too young to listen back when he was still alive.

Therefore, Vivian had grown up only knowing their names, and the facts that they originated from two different tribes - Vicente being a borne wild macaw living in the wild and Valeria had grown up in a domesticated family of spixes which made Diaglo wonder if they might have come from Eduardo and Abigail's tribes considering there were only two tribes of spix macaws in the Amazon Rainforest.

Varian on the other hand, was a more familiar figure to Vivian and she had much more to tell about him. He was young, a teenager as old as Diaglo and Vivian were right now in the days when he was looking after his baby sister. Similar to Vivian, he was a shy yet kindly teenager who's devoted himself to his sister and the responsibilities of looking after themselves when Vicente and Valeria were no longer with them.

The older brother had been fond of chemestrical science; Vivian had commented about the various juice mixtures Varian would try to concoct in his spare time and Vivian used to be one of his taste-tester birds who get to try his inventions before he could share those with the flock.

"I think Bia would so love to get to know your brother. He sounds amazing." Diaglo chuckled, to which Vivian smiled sadly. 'He is'. Her eyes seemed to say and she sighed wearily. She felt a pair of wings wrap around her and she realized that Diaglo is pulling her in a hug of consoling.

"You're really brave.. Thanks for telling me about your family."

Diaglo said quietly yet it was sincere. Vivian was unsure at first, but then she felt comforted and curled up against Diaglo with a smile. It had been too long since she's last had physical contact like this with another spix macaw. She liked it, and she continued to rest against Diaglo as she thought of the good things about her family.


	14. Love in The Air

"Hello? Vivian, Diaglo! Are you still in?"

The familiar New Zealand accented voice followed by a knocking against the tree trunk sounded, making the young spix macaw pair raise their heads. Vivian broke into a wide smile and she got to her feet. "Orton! Hold on I'm coming," She made a beeline to outside the hollow with Diaglo following. The duo was immediately greeted by the jolly second leader who was given Vivian a hug, and then ruffled Diaglo's head. But then Orton wasn't alone…

The hyacinth leader Nicholas landed next to Orton on the branch and he wore a tired smile. Diaglo was staring in awe, the first time he's ever seen the main leader of the flock up close. Amidst the entirely blackish blue feathers, the yellow rings around his eyes stood out and they resembled slightly dark yellow versions of the eyebags Eduardo had, clearly from sleep deprivation and age. But despite that, Nicholas still wore a friendly smile like the leader he is.

He held out a large wing to the newcomer. "You must be the new bird, the one Vivian had saved from the river. Diaglo, am I right?"

Diaglo nodded slowly and shook the elder's wing. "That's me." The hyacinth nodded in understanding and he withdrew his wing with a sigh. "I apologize for not getting to meet you sooner.. There were flock issues that needed seeing to. Being the main leader it is my duty to see to those, especially when it involves the members of my flock." Nicholas looked away sadly and Diaglo immediately knew what it was.

"It was the missing birds, including Balthazar and Vinnie, isn't it?" Diaglo said quietly with sympathy in his eyes. The adults and Vivian looked at him. "I.. I'm so sorry about what's happening." He put on a positive look. "But look, I'm sure they'll turn up. Or if not, maybe the birds here might find them too." He consoled. Orton gazed at Nicholas with the same hope and assurance in his eyes. "Diaglo is right, Nicky. And besides, Balthazar and Vinnie are smart, they know the jungle and they passed the survival training. I'm sure they'll turn up."

When Nicholas still looked uncertain, Vivian decided to try lighten things up. She tugged at Orton's wing. "Say, Orton? Do you have any plans for today?" She glanced at Diaglo with a smile, the latter looking in wonder. "I wanna show Diaglo the Watering Hole at the strawberry guava tree ring. Maybe you'd like to come with us?"

This made Orton perk up, and then he nodded immediately. "Why of course! I'd be delighted to go with you and Diaglo," He held Nicholas' wings with a knowing expression. "I know Nicholas would need it too, so he's coming with us as well." The hyacinth blinked and opened his beak to protest, but Orton looked pleadingly. "Please, Nicky?" He brushed his wingtips against the hyacinth's cheek. "We need this. I can't stand to see you so exhausted - You need to rest. And Diaglo will need the chance to get to know you better,"

He gestured to the two spixes ahead and his grey eyes softened with love. "Now, I suggest taking a break. Do it for the kids... And for me," He whispered the last three words with a gentle nuzzle. Nicholas couldn't help but smile lovingly at this and he held Orton's wings in his. "Alright, you persuaded me." He smiled in seeing Orton's gleeful look. "Seriously how can I ever say no to you?"

Orton smiled sweetly and brushed his beak against Nicholas' cheek. "You know me so well Nick..." He looked at the two spixes before the quartet lofted off into flight.

Vivian and Diaglo had flown up ahead due to Vivian being extra excited at taking Diaglo to the hot-spot while Orton and Nicholas took their time flying being the youngsters. The two big birds were chatting joyously, apparently talking about flock life and sweet things that occasionally made Orton fly up close to Nicholas and nuzzle the side of his partner's face, gaining a smile full of love from the hyacinth.

It was as if the two were a couple, and Diaglo felt joy in seeing them. He wondered…

"Are they mates with each other?" Diaglo whispered to Vivian who had also been watching the leaders behind them. The spix girl could only shrug and fly on with a look of confusion. "I can honestly ask myself the same thing. They keep telling us that they're just best friends with a passion, but I'm really surprised they're not mates by now. It's just so obvious that they're meant for each other look at them!"

The two spixes looked over their shoulders to see the leaders behind them. Just like Vivian had mentioned, it was indeed obvious that Nicholas and Orton were in love. They were flying so close to each other and Orton would frequently brush his wing against Nicholas' with a playful kiss-like touch with his beak. Same-gender couples are pretty rare in the Amazon. Even if they deem themselves as not, Diaglo considered the two males as a pair and they weren't the first he's seen - In the Blu Bird Sanctuary he's met a female greenwing macaw who's mates with another female, a scarlet macaw, and they have adopted orphan chicks to raise themselves. They're a very friendly couple despite the judgement they receive and Diaglo was fond of them.

The girl sighed as Diaglo continued to fly beside her. "I always wondered what living with another would be like, maybe another boy of my kind. But I've never met another spix macaw for a long time, I never thought of getting into one as a result."

Diaglo had blushed slightly and he turned away to hide his pinkness. "I'm sure you'll find your guy someday," He smiled at Vivian. "There's a fair amount of males out there you can meet. You should find yours given the time,"

"What? With these things?"

Vivian chortled and flicked at her brown head feathers and adjusted her purple glasses with a talon. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Not even the boy macaws in Arco Iris find me a feeling. Maybe it's because I look different. Or maybe it's because I'm the only one coming from a family with human history." She looked at Diaglo. "Mom's really lucky to have met dad, a wild macaw who accepts her as she is. A chance like that, it's a plain miniscule, especially since Amazon locals have loathed humans for nearly their entire lives."

Diaglo flinched. Vivian was right in that one. Not all wild macaws are as compassionate and accepting like his mother Jewel and Vivian's father Vicente. It's likely that Vivian will definitely have trouble finding a male to like her just for the way she is...

And speaking of like, Diaglo felt drawn to Vivian the longer he got to be with her. Her violet eyes, brown head feathers and the glasses - He loved them, especially when he himself needed the four eyes at most. But yet.. He couldn't bring himself to Vivian. Of course he can't! They've only known each other for nearly two days after all.

"Diaglo? Hey you still with us?"

Vivian snapped her talon in front of the distracted male spix. Diaglo gasped and blinked in shock. "W-What? Yeah I'm still here, just thinking of things!" He assured with a nervous chuckle. "What is it?" Vivian simply smiled and gazed up ahead. "We're nearly there. Take a look in front of you!"

Diaglo did just so and his gold eyes widened. "Cheese and sprinkles... " His lower beak had lowered in a gape and Vivian, Orton and Nicholas had swooped on ahead into the paradise.

* * *

**Regarding the LGBT implication: This is my first story to ever involve a pair of such and Nicholas and Orton's bond is based on that of an actual relative of mine and his partner. I wanted to try writing it out considering that I support the community and to show my relative that I care for his decision. So if there's any problems regarding this, I recommend you at least tone it down when you put in reviews, just to be safe and to prevent sparking offense.. there might be LGBT community readers who might see those comments and the last thing I want is them to be offended or hurt because people hate them for their sexuality.**


	15. The Watering Hole

The Watering Hole of the Arco Iris' flock territory is an amazing sight. Like the plunge pool back in the Spix territory, the pool of water had lily pads and a waterfall, albeit it is smaller than the one Diaglo had known in the sanctuary. In fact, the falls was small and smooth enough for birds and even chicks to 'slide' down it! And like Vivian had described to Orton earlier, the pool was surrounded by a ring of strawberry guava trees. Flock members can be seen perching on the branches chatting or snacking; Diaglo could make out Sunset, Perry and Rosita and her big family.

Vivian was beaming with so much joy, she swooped down extremely close to the surface and came back up with her front wet with water. Diaglo looked impressed with the skill, and the place itself. "This is amazing! It's like the waterfall back home!" Vivian giggled and they landed on a branch. "I knew you'd like it," She chirped. "Everybody in the flock comes here everyday! It's a perfect place to play and relax!"

She plucked a strawberry guava off a branch and handed it to Diaglo. "The strawberry guavas here are delicious! We can only find them around the Watering Hole here!" The cerulean male took the fruit in his wings and gazed at it in awe. Strawberry Guavas aren't that common even in the sanctuary. Seeing one right now made Diaglo lick his beak, he felt like sinking his beak into the fruit right now.

He eventually bit into the fruit and he hummed at the strawberry/passion fruit taste of its juices. It tasted so good.. He liked it. "You're so lucky to have these in your territory," Diaglo purred as he nibbled into the fruit. Vivian smiled and she turned to Orton and Nicholas. "You can thank these two for finding us a good home! The Watering Hole has been around ever since I was born!"

The two leaders smiled with succession and Nicholas had wrapped a wing around Orton. "Glad you like our home so far. I know it's not as.. Similar to wherever in the sanctuary you came from.." Nicholas had sounded somewhat uneasy in mentioning the word 'sanctuary' but quickly got rid of it. "But Orton and I at least hope the place is good for you, comfortable until we could discuss your going home."

"Oh! This place is nice, I really love it sirs! It's the best!" Diaglo strongly assured through a beakful of strawberry guava before he swallowed. "The food and trees here are good, just like all of you living here." He sighed wearily and smiled at the thought of going home. He'll have to tell his family about Arco Iris. "My family will be so delighted to hear about you guys!"

At this, Nicholas frowned and averted his gaze, while Orton and Vivian shared uncomfortable looks. "Well about that.. All of us birds of Arco Iris don't interact with tribes of macaws and birds that much."

Diaglo looked shocked. He remembered seeing Vivian lurking near the sanctuary.. But then she never exactly interacted with the tribes in the sanctuary then. It was Diaglo himself who confronted Vivian after all. But why? "So.. You don't interact with tribe birds? How come?"

Nicholas sighed and stress was visible in his arctic pools. "It's because some of our members have had issues with tribe macaws." The Hyacinth gazed upon the other birds frolicking in the pool. "Honestly me and Orton along with the birds who were first with us in coming here have nothing against the tribes" Orton nodded along to Nicholas' words as he spoke on. "But as time flew by and our flock progressed, we have either found, or were joined by lost and troubled birds... Most of which, have had problems with the tribes they came from or have lived amongst."

The Hyacinth gestured a wing to the blue and gold Perry as he dove into the water and floated on the surface. Sunset had clapped her wings and dove in beside him, the duo casually paddling on like a pair of colorful ducks. "Perry over there was separated from his parents and tribe when the Blue and Golds warred against the Blue Throated. And Sunset, when the Spix and Red macaws began to quarrel with each other and started their rivalry."

Nicholas and Orton slowly turned to Vivian who looked saddened knowing where their words are headed to. Orton was quick to hold Vivian in his wings and he whispered to Diaglo. "…We've lost Vivian's brother Varian to the red macaws where Jorge found his body near their tribe's territory."

Diaglo flinched in hearing Jorge's words were true. But yet.. He seemed so hostile to Vivian for a reason related to tribe macaws. It didn't make sense - Vivian couldn't have come from the tribe, she never was! And plus, he's the one who found her brother.. Shouldn't he be sympathising with her?

"Jorge hated tribe macaws... Did he have issues with his too?" Diaglo quietly asked.

Nicholas and Orton looked at each other. "The Military and Buffons macaw tribes were in great conflict once." Said Nicholas in a low tone. "Jorge and his parents were never a part of the Military tribe and they never knew about them - Until Jorge's parents accidentally crossed Buffons macaw territory and the patrols have seen them.."

Diaglo flinched sharply in getting the idea at once. "The Buffons macaws killed Jorge's parents…" He finished for the two adults and they nodded sadly. Then Orton rolled his eyes and glared aside. "But as terrible as his past is, that doesn't give him the right to vent on other birds just for coming from tribes. I've seen members with worser cases but they're no trouble unlike that Jorge." He muttered in dislike. "Yes some of our members were formerly from tribes. But just because their history is such, doesn't mean that they are automatically bad birds."

Nicholas had shot Orton a look of offense to which the kakapo/kea hybrid sighed. "I'll tell you about it in the hollow," He promised, despite the suspicious look never leaving Nicholas' face for he realized that Orton had kept something from him. Unknown to him, Jorge's recent taunting of Vivian had enough - He's going to tell Nicholas tonight. But first he's going to let his beloved friend relax, and let Diaglo get to enjoy the Watering Hole. Which is exactly what he did.

Diaglo continued to snack on strawberry guavas and talk to Vivian while under the watch of the two leaders, who were snuggling against each other; Nicholas feeling much calmer and relaxed thanks to the nice environment and Orton's words of comfort. But then just as everybird is relaxed, the peaceful atmosphere is ruined by a screech full of panic and rapidly flapping wings.

"Nicholas! Orton!"

The elderly glacous macaw that told the flock's story at the gathering was panting, shrieking out the leaders' names. A dozen heads have turned to look her way, including Nicholas and the three with him. The Hyacinth's eyes widened in panic and he got to his feet, Orton looking just as worried with Diaglo and Vivian behind him. "Wendi! Madam calm down! Breathe..!" Nicholas helped the old lady macaw catch her breath. "Tell me, what's the matter? Why the rush here?"

Wendi could barely speak with her rapid gasping, lavender eyes filled with absolute terror and disturbance. But then her two Dominican Green and Yellow companions landed after her, the female was crying in grief while the male was visibly shaken. Nicholas grew more frantic. "What's going on?! Tell me this instant, Petrie!" He demanded from the male Dominican. One by one, all of the birds around the Watering Hole have crowded around in curiosity and concern.

Petrie had taken a deep breath. "Nicholas sir, it's the lost pistachio parrots! Jorge's found them… They're at the Gathering Tree right now." His voice contained no joy and relief when he said the news. The way the macaw had said it, it made the leaders stiffen with dread and they immediately dispersed for the Gathering Tree.


	16. Loss of Two Members

Because the leaders have flown ahead much faster due to the urgency of the situation, Diaglo and Vivian were left behind and were just getting to the Gathering Tree themselves. The two blue macaws have accompanied Rosita and Ramon along with their eleven chicks who were flying as a small cloud of red-orange with hints of dark blue and yellow. The Gathering Tree came into view and Diaglo felt the alarm and concern within him rise. Nearly the entire flock was there and it seemed that he, Vivian and the Cuban-Carribean Red macaw family are last.

"I wonder what's going on," Diaglo whispered to Vivian. "That glacous macaw's companions don't sound too good when they told the news of Balthazar and Vinnie.." Vivian could only shoot Diaglo a stricken glance filled with dread. "Tell me about it," She whispered back and they gazed up ahead. "I hope nothing's happened to them. They've been missing for a long time,"

The two blue macaws touched down on a branch amongst the trees beside Sunset and Perry, the former immediately pulling the two spixes two her side. "You two! Have you heard..?" Diaglo and Vivian nodded. "We've heard," They said at once and Sunset had refocused her gaze on the scene below.

Nicholas and Orton stood at the center with expressions of grief and sorrow - Orton was already turning his head and screwing his eyes shut with tears streaming down his face and Nicholas was trying to stay strong, although his own eyes were brimmed with tears of both grief and anguish. He had never looked so stressed since their time in the Watering Hole.. It's hard to believe that he's even been there to relax.

"Everybody, thank you all for coming… We understand you've all had things being done, but..." Nicholas inhaled deeply and he felt Orton bury his face against his neck with a cling to his wing, the kakapo hybrid was shaking with tears. Nicholas shuddered and choked out. "We've got some.. bad news," His large, blue-black wing draped around Orton and the crowd began frowning and whispering with each other in unease.

Diaglo and Vivian had exchanged stricken looks. They have been with the two leaders earlier at the Watering Hole and Vivian had seen Nicholas at his happiest for the first time in weeks. But when the news broke out, both leaders were distressed, and now they're a crumbling wreck. Whatever the news was, it broke the two leaders. "What happened?" Diaglo whispered to Perry who was near him.

The teal and yellow macaw gazed at Diaglo with confusion and dread evident in his brown eyes. 'I don't know,' He signed with his talon and then pointed at the scene below, signing again. 'But whatever it is, it must be bad news.' Diaglo flinched and they all looked down. Vivian had held onto Sunset's wing, her heart beating in unease and her claws dug into the branch.

Nicholas closed his eyes momentarily and gazed at his flock. "Now.. You all remember our two pistachio parrots Balthazar and Vinnie, both of which have been missing for quite some time now." He breathed shakily once more as readied to deliver the hardest and most painful part of the news. Few of the parrot members of the flock began to whisper at the mention of Balthazar and Vinnie. "But now, they have been found.. And this is why they weren't able to return to us..." He wheezed and turned to nod at a white and black mynah.

The teary-eyed mynah looked over her shoulder and gave a sad squawk. The signal for two pairs of males of her kind reached them and they mournfully walked in; Each pair carrying something contained in a large leaf between them. The mynahs lowered the leaves, and lying on those were two male parrots.

One of them, an aging, slender male with entirely green plumage and the other, younger and plump with red-orange feathers. The two parrots were dead.. Their bodies covered with brutal slash marks and there was a foul stench of decay coming from them. Diaglo flinched harshly and looked away. The flock began to gasp, shriek and cry out their names.

Plenty of the macaw and parrot members wailed, some that shared the same coloration as the deceased, began to cry. It was like an entire family had been told of the deaths of relatives. Diaglo was surprised that so many birds have grieved for two parrots. Even Vivian wasn't spared from the grief and she was hiccuping slightly with wide eyes full of sadness... She wailed and took off the branch, flying right for Orton to weep against his side, the adult jolting from his own grieving but quickly taking the young bird in his wings.

The kakapo hybrid was trembling as Vivian wept into his feathery chest. He could feel Vivian's grief being intense, not because of her closeness to Balthazar and Vinnie - She only knew then as friendly neighbors after all - But it's because she was terrified. The way these two have been brought in dead reminded both her and Orton about how the past missing birds have been found. Only, this had a graver impact on Vivian as her older brother had been one of the individuals, all of who had been found by Jorge.

Diaglo followed after Vivian with the same great despair and pity on his face. He tried to avoid looking at the bodies and taking in whiffs of the stench. "I'm so sorry.." Squeaked the young blue macaw and he winced in accidentally seeing the deceased parrots. He reluctantly went to Nicholas. "…Where were they found?"

"Jorge found them in the outskirts of Zira's territory," Nicholas explained in a hoarse tone full of grief before wheezing. Diaglo tilted his head. "Zira?" He turned to Vivian and Orton for answers.

The kakapo hybrid was too distraught with grief to speak but Vivian managed to whisper out. "Zira.. That's what we call the jaguar who lives across our territory. She always comes out at night, which is why we call her that.." She whimpered and took off her glasses to wipe at her tears. "Vinnie and Balthazar must have been attacked by her,"

Attacked by a jaguar? This prompted Diaglo to look at the bodies once more, the repulse somehow vanishing. He took a good look at both bodies. The claw marks all over them certainly look big enough to be that of a jaguar and their mangled bodies meant brutally broken bones possibly from paws slamming against them. But there's something weird..

Diaglo frowned. "Jaguars always eat their prey after the kill.." He said quietly to Vivian and Orton as he gestured a wing to the two parrots. "Balthazar and Vinnie don't look like they've been eaten.."

Orton and Vivian looked at each other in realization then looked at the bodies, Diaglo's statement making sense. It's true. As they all knew, jaguars always eat their prey fresh after the kill. The dead parrots were all clawed up and look like a jaguar had attacked them. But aside from that, their bodies are still intact, no signs of flesh being torn off. This made suspicion rise within them. This is odd...

"You have my condolences, sir Nicholas." Jorge appeared from the crowd and he touched down before the large hyacinth with a face of sorrow. Nicholas and the other three with him stared at the military macaw. "Zira really did the job.. Vinnie must have gotten caught from his slow flight and Balthazar likely tried to fight back, only to get killed as well.." When the leaders didn't speak, Jorge began to do the eulogy for them. The flock members began to lower their heads. "Although they haven't been with us for very long, Vinnie and Balthazar are.. Two of the most honorable of birds. Balthazar is wise, smart and intelligent. And Vinnie is kind, charming and never failing to put a smile on our beaks. We will always remember them.."

Nicholas hadn't said a thing as Jorge tried to console, but because the hyacinth had been stressed from the ordeal, he wasn't able to sense that Jorge's tone seemed false. At least, not like Orton did. Vivian too had felt exactly what Orton did and she narrowed her eyes at the scene. "That overgrown fruit, he's never even liked those two!" She hissed inaudibly, only enough for Orton and Diaglo to hear.

"..Maybe he's just being respectful about it?" Diaglo whispered. But Vivian was serious, and even Orton seemed to agree. The kakapo hybrid frowned as Jorge continued to offer his sympathies to Nicholas.

Looking back, he knew Jorge's had quite the history with his flockmates. Vivian wasn't the only bird he poses as a threat to. Other birds, particularly former tribe birds, were all targets by Jorge and Orton was made aware that Balthazar and Vinnie were among those. He felt a pang of despair remembering the two pistachio parrots and gazed at their bodies.

The mynahs began to wrap the two parrots with leaves and then the leaders were given time to give their final words to Vinnie and Balthazar. After that, Orton had watched Jorge disappear into the trees with a narrowed stare, the memories of his bullying Vivian returned and he remembered that he had promised Nicholas that he'll tell him tonight. The hyacinth had just watched the mynahs take Vinnie and Balthazar away and he felt Orton take his wing with a pained yet urgent look.

"Nicholas forgive me for keeping this from you for so long, but I need to talk to you about Jorge. Tonight after the funeral…"


	17. Times of Conflict

Since the burial of Vinnie and Balthazar that midday, it began to rain for the hours that followed after. Fortunately there was no harshness, but rather miserable drizzles. A clear representation of the tears that the flock had shed for the losses. In the evening, parrots can still be seen perching outside, grieving, while the rest have departed to their hollows for bed.

Vivian had remained perching at the brim of her hollow with Diaglo resting on the branch outside. It was just too chilly to sleep.. That and both spixes have been uneasy after seeing Balthazar and Vinnie dead.

"They were still new in the flock," Diaglo had whispered out hoarsely, recalling what some parrots had told him as he offered them sympathy. "How could this happen to them? Right when they just.. Joined your group?"

Vivian looked up at Diaglo with a sigh, her wingtips brushing the hollow. She was just as miserable for the duo like Diaglo is. "They left their original clans because they keep fighting each other for territory." She murmured. "Balthazar and Vinnie were friends in secret.. So they left their clans for a place that's far away, and that's where they found us." Her violet eyes were full of guilt even though it wasn't her fault. "Arco Iris is a flock of peace and unity, we promised them that. But look what happened…"

Diaglo said nothing and slumped against the tree, his leaf bandages rubbing against it. His back hadn't hurt much unlike the first day and he's considering the option of asking Vivian to help remove it. But with the turn of events that took place, he'll have to wait a bit longer. Even until now, the images of the mangled bodies of Vinnie and Balthazar never left his mind.. And the fact that Jorge had found them.

"Hey, Viv? I.. I was wondering,"

Vivian slowly turned her head to Diaglo's direction as the male spix laid his wing over his waist with a frown. "I still find it odd that Balthazar and Vinnie were attacked by Zira the jaguar.. And I can't help but find it even more odd when it's Jorge..." He shook his head. "No offense but, Orton had said Jorge is also the one who found your brother. And then next he finds Vinnie and Balthazar. I need a confirmation.." Diaglo's gaze had become serious the longer he dwelled on the suspicion. "Other birds of the flock have been missing right? Those who were found.. Was it Jorge who brings them in?"

Vivian gaped at this and she remembered very well. "I haven't thought too much on it but yes! Jorge did bring in most of the missing birds and they're found dead!" It was her turn to frown. "But what are you getting onto, Diaglo?" She asked. "Is it something to do with Vinnie and Balthazar?"

Diaglo nodded. "Could be. But it's also to do with Jorge.." His eyes narrowed slightly and he whispered. "I don't know him much, but I can tell something is really off about him. The way he's comforting Nicholas earlier just sounded like he was faking it" Vivian looked surprised. "And you said it yourself, Jorge didn't like Vinnie and Balthazar.."

The girl's eyes grew wide as she realized where Diaglo was getting on. "Are you saying that Jorge killed Vinnie and Balthazar?"

"No!" Diaglo yelped, but then he facewinged himself in disapproval. "Okay maybe I am, but I won't pin it there unless there's more evidence." He sighed and folded his wings, looking apologetically at Vivian. "I'm sorry Viv, that was rude of me. I guess it's really my logic messing with the facts.. I guess I read too much on jaguars to even consider.. That maybe Vinnie and Balthazar might have had a narrow escape and died because of their injuries." He cringed. "Even though their wings are broken. They might have dragged themselves.."

Vivian looked at Diaglo with softness in her eyes and brushed his shoulder with a wing. "I know how you feel. And to be honest? I don't blame you for coming to that conclusion." She muttered and rolled her eyes. "I've never liked Jorge for a dozen reasons and I could say the same for nearly everybird in Arco Iris. So. I'm not surprised if he's actually pulled off a thing like that, what with that foul attitude he holds against tribe birds."

With that, the two spixes ended their conversation and gazed at the night sky, waiting for the drizzle to end. But little did they know is that somebird had been watching them from a tree across theirs and his hazel eyes were full of annoyance, and then fear and rage from hearing what the two teenagers have been talking about.

The bird hissed and he was about to go and give the blue birds a piece of mind, but then a loud shouting was heard from the Leaders' tree. The bird gasped and hid in the leaves above. Sleeping or grieving birds had poked their heads out of their hollows, including Diaglo and Vivian who stared at the direction of the tree where Nicholas and Orton lived.

Vivian looked fearful and she immediately flew for the tree closest to there with Diaglo following. "W-what's going on now?" Diaglo asked, but Vivian shushed him and they listened in on the leaders' voices. In their tree, Nicholas and Orton were quarrelling, and this greatly surprised the flock for they have rarely fought. Orton especially sounded so angry yet desperate. Whispers and mutters were exchanged as they watched on.

"You kept this from me for that long?! Orton you're a leader but yet you let this go on under my beak?! I'm the superior here and I have the right to know everything!" Nicholas shouted in outrage inside the hollow, his normally tired arctic eyes filled with absolute anger. Has feathers were bristled greatly and it mad him appear larger than his usual size due to his rage.

Orton on the other hand was just as angry, he was on his talons glaring hard at Nicholas. "Did you really think that I didn't want to tell you?" He spat in disbelief. "Yes, I may have not told you immediately but at least I dealt with the issue as a leader! I've never left Jorge off the hook. In fact I watch him twenty-four seven!"

His grey eyes were blazing fire with rage, as if it were Jorge himself he was speaking to. He could no longer control his beak. "Speaking of which, you're the superior - How could you not have noticed what Jorge's been doing around the territory?" Nicholas opened his beak to retort but Orton had swept on. "He's been acting cruel to Vivian and several other birds for having histories with tribes and and what did you do? You did NOTHING!"

The hyacinth gasped and the two were glaring icily at each other, Orton showing no regret for what he just said. Nicholas began to tremble with rage. "So, you are saying that my fretting for the missing birds and attending frequent patrolling to find them is doing nothing?!" He threw up his wings in exasperation. "Seriously! I'm not a human that can have handle multiple things at once, Orton! I never did anything with Jorge because I NEVER knew what he was doing!"

He snarled, pointing at Orton with a wing finger. "Arco Iris has both of us as leaders for a reason. Our flock is big, and we're supposed to keep each other updated on everything within our flock and did I keep something from you? No! But you're the one who never told me about Jorge sooner when you should have-"

"But how could I have possibly told you that earlier then?!" Orton cried with upset, knocking Nicholas' wing away with fury in his eyes. "Tell me! How could I have told you about this sooner, when you ALWAYS disappear? Even if you didn't, you were always stressed, tired because of the missing birds in our flock.." His voice began to waver and hot tears began to stream down his cheeks for Nicholas' questioning his position as a leader had struck a nerve.

Nicholas' eyes widened and he gasped seeing the tears. He went too far. He hurt Orton's feelings. As angry as he is, he never intended to make his closest friend and companion cry.

"O-Ortie I... I didn't mean.. "

He shakily held out his wing but Orton hissed and screeched at him, using the self defense stance all parrots and macaws have known; Never had he used this on Nicholas before. He never dreamt of doing that, but tonight is an exception. "You want to know why I never told you immediately?" Orton hissed inbetween tears. "It's because I loved you! And because I feel that way, I can never find it in my heart to increase the burden you have on your wings… As a leader I have to carry the weight too, not just you."

Orton breathed shakily and he turned around to face the hollow exit. Nicholas trembled with great remorse and he held out his wing.

"Ortie…"

The kakapo hybrid hissed and turned to glare coldly at Nicholas. "That's Orton to you, Nicholas." He snarled. "Until you buck up and learn to have more empathy…we are through…" Orton was sobbing as he said this and he felt guilt in his heart for breaking up with his chickhood friend. He buried his face in his wings and cried in anguish. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry for being a lousy leader, and a lousy friend for you!"

The kakapo hybrid flew out of the tree in tears, disappearing in the rain and leaving Nicholas to fall to the floor. The Hyacinth buried his face in his wings and began to weep with great shame and guilt, anger at himself for being so selfish.

The birds outside could only watch in shock and sadness for both of them. As much as they wanted to go and do something, there is only so much that they can do right now. They are not in the right position after all and messing with their leaders at this time isn't a good idea.

They all returned to their hollows and Orton had went into Vivian's tree where she and Diaglo were quick to accept him. Nicholas was left to grieve in his sorrow. And Jorge… was standing stunned in the trees, from hearing that the two leaders have quarrelled because of him. He gazed at Vivian's tree with an unfriendly stare, his eyes narrowed and he vowed to confront the spix macaws when he can.


	18. Nicholas' Regret

"You know the drill. Abigail's team will ask the blue and golds, my patrols will search the vacant groves and we'll go and search through the red macaw territory!"

A small flock of birds varying in shades of blue dispersed out of the hollow and Eduardo stood at the entrance with a sigh. Behind him, Blu, Jewel and his grandkids followed him. "Daddy it's already been two days and we haven't found Diaglo yet!" Jewel's voice was threatening to break for her maternal instincts have gone haywire from her missing chick.

Eduardo opened his beak to speak, but Tiago had interrupted in despair. "We searched almost everywhere in the sanctuary Pop-pop and no bird has seen him, including us!" Carla and Bia had also voiced out their worries and concern while Blu remained quiet. Although he's worrying deep inside for his youngest son like the rest. Abigail and Mimi had fluttered in with Roberto, the three being ready to embark on the search.

"You birds ready?" Asked Abigail, trying to sound pleasant despite the anxiety for her grandson tugging her down. She glanced at Mimi and Roberto. "We've already told Felipe that you're going to search his territory again and while you're at it, we're going to check with the green macaw tribe. I don't think we've asked or checked through there yet."

Hope had risen ever so slightly within the Gunderson family as they desperately prayed that Diaglo is there, especially Blu and Jewel. But then Roberto had frowned at Abigail's suggestion. "So you want us to go and meet the green macaw tribe? The.. Military and Buffons?"

The mother of Blu nodded, her greying feather headbun flapping along. "Why yes! We haven't searched there or asked the locals for their help!" She tilted her head as Roberto looked uncertain. "Is there a problem with them, Berto?"

Roberto looked down and shuffled his talons a bit. "Oh, I've got nothing against them really." He assured, before shrugging. "But I heard that the Militaries and Buffons have been at war for ages.. That and we haven't heard of them as often unlike the other tribes. What if they're still at each other's feathers?"

Abigail looked concerned as she forgot about that aspect. But then Mimi had stepped in with a positive look. "You birds are worrying for nothing! The greens have long made peace with each other some time after we did with the reds!" She then added on when her family and Roberto cast her confused looks. "The Military's new matriarch had become mates with a Buffon's macaw who happened to be the son of the former Buffon's leader! Talk about that old tale of forbidden love! It was their strong love that united the two tribes so they've pretty much moved on!"

The surrounding birds looked in awe, especially Blu, Bia and Abigail. "That sounded like one of those poems from Shakespeare! That one about the lovers who came from rivalling families!" Abigail squawked with great amazement and Blu smiled amusingly at her. "You mean, Romeo and Juliet, mom." He pointed out and Bia sighed dreamily. "A beautiful yet tragic story," She said sadly and she gazed at Carla. "If you ask me I still think there's an eighty-five percent chance that the story could've gone well even if they didn't choose to die together."

Carla chuckled and shrugged. "If so, then why not try writing an alternate ending? You're good at that!" Said the older sister to which Bia sighed, this time in misery. "As much as I want to sis, I can't. It's Diaglo who's more of the writing artist than me and we always write together. That and he's also the one who'd fill in my grammatical errors and make my stories more interesting.."

She shook her head and tried to force her sadness back to its vault so she can focus on finding her brother. "You know what? Never mind that - I will be writing that story because we will find Diaglo!" Carla smiled at her sister's determination.

"Of course we will!" Said she, and the sisters prepared to take off with their family to search in the red macaws - While Abigail, Mimi and Roberto went off for the green macaws. Sadly for them, they will never find Diaglo even there for the boy was still someplace else. Someplace they wouldn't consider looking through…

_(In the Arco Iris Territory)_

The rainy night had long simmered by morning and things have gone to normal. Parrots and macaws were still sad over Balthazar and Vinnie. But their friends and fellow flockmates tried their best to comfort them. Soon, it was just concern and worry that lingered within the flock, and it was not just from the two losses...

Diaglo and Vivian flinched as Nicholas the hyacinth leader flapped past with other birds following him in their patrolling the area. The hyacinth had a troubled and guilty expression on his face; Amidst his scanning for danger and any trouble, it appeared that he was desperately looking for a certain kakapo hybrid. Orton wasn't with Nicholas. He hasn't been after last night - He now stood alone, away from the hyacinth and he was having talking with his other trusted friends, including Wendi the old glaucous macaw.

"This is so wrong! Look at them this doesn't feel right!" Vivian sounded worried as she parted her gaze inbetween her distant leaders. She clung to Diaglo the longer she gazed at the broken pair. "It's killing me Diaglo.. Nicholas and Orton love each other! This shouldn't happen to them!" She shuddered and her wings laid against her side as she looked guilty. "And it's all because of my problem with Jorge.. Orton's told Nicholas only last night."

Diaglo looked saddened and he wrapped a wing around his friend. "Don't say that Vivian.. It was Orton who chose to tell. He had to eventually, otherwise Jorge won't stop picking on you. And besides, Nicholas was stressed and busy, Orton couldn't have told him sooner."

He watched Nicholas hurriedly disappear up ahead. "At least Nicholas already knew. Hopefully he'll teach Jorge a lesson." He assured the female spix and he let her rest against his side. Just as Vivian got to touch Diaglo's feathers, a thunderous voice had boomed from up ahead and heads were turned to that direction.

The voice had belonged to Nicholas, and all the birds watching had picked up the name Jorge, meaning the military macaw is facing the wrath of the main leader. The surrounding birds had flinched sharply and chicks had hurriedly flown away in fright. The shouting had attracted even Orton and he, Wendi and the rest with him gazed at the direction of the shouting.

Diaglo and Vivian looked on hopefully, praying that Orton would at least feel satisfied that Jorge is dealt with. But to their dismay, the kakapo hybrid was silent and turned so his back is facing the scene. The kakapo hybrid had flapped away from the scene, making the two spixes look at each other worriedly.

The same look was apparently reflected on Orton's companions and they whispered to each other in concern. 'They've got to reconcile soon.' Both had thought, and they continued to listen in on Nicholas' shouting at Jorge. It lasted on for a bit, and then Jorge was sent flying away in fear with a harsh warning while Nicholas and his fellows have went their way.

Nicholas' patrols had gone ahead. But Nicholas had spotted Diaglo and Vivian so he touched down before them. The two spixes felt pity for the hyacinth who looked visibly heartbroken and remorseful, though his feathers were still on end after having just told off Jorge. "Kids.." Nicholas choked out and he shook himself a little to smoothen his feathers. Even his tone in that one word sounded heartbroken..

"Nicholas, sir. I-I heard you shouting at Jorge earlier?" Diaglo flinched at his poor choice of words, not meaning to stress out the hyacinth macaw even more. "Sorry," He added quickly, expecting a lashout. However, Nicholas had remained calm and he gave Diaglo a tired look. "Oh, Jorge. Well I can never leave a wrongdoer on the loose. Especially when it's a teenager he's been harming," He eyed Vivian, and his voice grew quiet. "How long has Jorge been doing that to you?"

Vivian frowned and averted her gaze. "It's been going on as far as I remember. Even when Varian was still alive, Jorge is hostile even to him. And then after he died, he.. Went after me."

Nicholas looked guilty at this and he facewinged himself in self-shame. "That's almost two years.. Orton's right. I was so blind!" The hyacinth cried out. Vivian gasped and she ran to hug Nicholas, her eyes closed as tears threatened to spill.

"D-Don't say that... I'm the one who never told you immediately. Orton just saw Jorge taunting me and..." She shook her head and hugged the hyacinth still. "Don't blame yourself. I kept the secret to myself when I should've told somebody."

The two birds continued to hug and Nicholas silently wept, while Diaglo gazed after the direction Orton had disappeared. He hoped that something can be done.. He frowned slightly and then he had an idea on what can be done. After the adult hyacinth and spix teenager parted ways, Diaglo touched Vivian's shoulder with a wing. On his face was a look of bright confidence.

"Viv, I know what we're gonna do tonight!"


	19. Nightly Preparations

Later that sundown, birds of the flock all began to go into their hollows for bed. But some of them still worked. It had lasted from the moment Diaglo had suggested and he and Vivian had recruited a few individuals who are willing to lend a wing - A wing to help repair the broken couple that is their leaders Nicholas and Orton. With Vivian's thinking, the birds settled to carry out their plan at the Watering Hole where the fireflies are out and the moon is reflecting clearly upon the water.

Diaglo smiled above him at the male blue and gold macaw and female scarlet macaw on the branches above him. "Just a little more to the left, Perry! Sunset! And drop!" Perry moved to the left with his part of the vine and he and Sunset opened their beaks at the same time. The two vines of flowers hung down and a pair of golden conures went to hang the opposite ends of the vines on the branches. Now the flowery vines looked like streamers and Perry and Sunset looked proud of themselves.

From across them, Rosita and Ramon were setting up the fruit pile with Vivian supervising. "I think this should be enough for all of us including the leaders," Vivian affirmed and the red macaw pair grinned. Then the spix's face fell a little as she studied the pile. Every fruit was ripe. Guaranteed delicious and there were several types. But there was still something missing and Vivian knew exactly what it was.

"Okay. Somebody's got to get the couple to meet someplace." She put a talon to her chin in thought. A young Cuban/Jamaican red macaw chick touched down beside his parents and he looked curiously at Vivian. "Can't misters Nicholas and Orton come here, Vivi?" He squeaked.

Vivian cast the chick a gaze and shook her head. "No we can't. That'll spoil the surprise. First we gotta have them reconcile, and then we can take them here." She turned to smile at Diaglo who touched down beside her. "And I think Diaglo and I will do that."

The other birds shared hopeful glances with each other - Then Perry and Sunset rose their wings. "Perry and I will go catch Nicholas. He's nearing the end of patrolling, we've seen." Sunset turned her head to face a direction ahead of the watering hole. "And Orton's gone to the camu camu grove outside our territory. He must be having his supper at this point so chances are he's still there. You can't miss him."

Diaglo looked concerned at the idea. "Outside the territory? But it's getting dark. Won't there be predators?" The other birds shrugged and Vivian smiled assuringly at Diaglo. "Oh it'll be fine Diaglo. It's outside our territory, but it's not that far from it. I go there with Orton a lot and it's fine! And besides, it's got the tastiest camu camu - We could take some to bring back here."

The cerulean male looked uncertain. Vivian sounded confident and the other flock birds aren't speaking up against. They are the locals, so it's fair if they knew the territory around here more than he did. Yet, he still felt this bad feeling at his gut..

'I hope I don't regret this.' He thought to himself and he was soon flying with Vivian to the headed destination. They didn't notice the scowling pair of hazel eyes watching from the darkness and a bird had flown away, faster and going ahead of the two teenagers…

_(later...)_

"See? It's safe! And there's loads of camu camu!"

Diaglo's feathers remained bristled from rising fear as he looked around in unease. True to Vivian's words, the two are indeed in the camu camu grove and they were minutes away from the main territory of Arco Iris. But throughout the flight, Diaglo's internal unease had spiked. As he flapped, he couldn't help but sense someone watching with cold hazel eyes before flying on. Vivian didn't seem to sense or see anything. Yet Diaglo felt it all. It made his feathers prickle and his talons dug into the branch he's perching on.

Vivian frowned at the action and her confidence now became concern as she noted her friend's unease. "Hey.. Diaglo there's nothing to worry about. We made it safely, and all we gotta do is find Orton and a few fruit and we're done." She held Diaglo's wing and looked into his eyes with her violet ones. "Look, just trust me on this, okay? I come here all the time before and nothing happened!"

Diaglo gazed at her and he sighed. She's right. He should be trusting her since she's known this place more than he did. But.. "I'm just not sure Vivian.. Maybe it's from what happened with Vinnie and Balthazar. Zira the jaguar might have killed them and nighttime is the time where predators are more active.. W-What if she's nearby?" Vivian's eyes grew wide and she looked around with a frown.

"Usually Zira doesn't come to this part of jungle, Diaglo. Her cave and territory isn't even near here. She wouldn't come this far unless something provoked her." She chuckled to which Diaglo flinched. "You can thank Orton for clawing her right over the eye so she could think twice before coming to this grove."

The lapis blue macaw scanned the jungle around them and for a certain bird. Orton wasn't around, and she considered going deeper into the grove to find the second leader. That and she knew Diaglo could use some ease. "Hey Diaglo, why don't you stay here and collect some camu camu fruit? You can do that while I go find Orton. He could be very deep in the grove and I don't wanna scare you by dragging you with me.."

Diaglo blushed. "I'm not scared."

Vivian frowned and brushed his wing. "It's okay to be scared. It's your first time here." She consoled and even nuzzled Diaglo's neck to further soothe him. "Just focus on getting the fruit, okay? Finding Orton shouldn't be difficult. With the moon's light I can easily find that parrot faster than I could find a needle in a haystack." She joked and she lofted off the branch, glancing at Diaglo one more time. "I'll be fine! Don't forget the fruit!" She called out and then she disappeared into the trees. With Diaglo staring after her in uncertainty still.

"Stay safe!" He called out to her and then he turned his head to the bunch of camu camu nearest to him. "Well, might as well get started." He murmured and he began to pluck the bunch of fruits with his beak to put them in a bunch beside him.


	20. Attack in The Night Pt 1

"Poor Diaglo. He was so worried about us," Vivian had murmured to herself as she flew on, completely out of Diaglo's view by now. The deeper she went into the grove, the darker it became for the canopy became thicker, meaning less moonlight passing through. She didn't intend to go this deep, but she couldn't find Orton anywhere in the well-lit places. This prompted her to go deeper as she's not willing to give into hopelessness.

'I hope he hasn't left yet. Oh mom, dad, Varian. Please give me sign that he's still here.' She reached up with her talon to scratch an itchy spot on her neck before she flew on only for a sudden movement below her to occur.

She looked down, only managing to hear some faint rustling below the canopy. "H-Hello? Is somebird there?" Concern filled Vivian's violet eyes and she found herself going down through the leafy canopy. It was dark, but there was still some moonlight seeping through the thick tree leaves like sunlight seeping through holes in the ground.

She landed, looking around for the source of the rustling until her eyes landed on something near some shrubs not far from her. It was a feather; One splashed with light toffee brown and green. Vivian's eyes widened. Only Orton had that kind of color and she immediately took the feather in her talon. She realized the feather seemed freshly moulted, meaning its owner could still be present. "Orton? Are you here?"

Vivian looked around expecting the friendly kakapo/kea hybrid to be closeby and respond. She even went close to the shrubs only to find none. But then she spotted another feather after squinting through some bushes. And not far from that there was another entwined in the twigs of another branch. Vivian picked up all the feathers and she was stunned to see more feathers in sight - She realized that the feathers are going through a straight line. Causing her young mind to get the idea that Orton must have been flying past.

'But why so close to the bushes?' A voice asked in Vivian's head, causing her to stop. Now she couldn't help but think why. Yet she continued on. Soon the feather trail seemed to stop and Vivian saw no more. By now her talon is full of brown and green feathers but no sign of Orton. Vivian started to get worried. "Orton where are you? Are you still here? It's me, Vivian!" She called out at last in futile attempt. Her voice had rang throughout the jungle around as she called out several times for the second leader as she flew on.

As she did, her voice had drowned out the sounds of frantic flapping and the loud padding on paws against ground. The flapping figure swooped up through the canopy leaving the predator on the ground. And just when the creature realized, Vivian's calls were loud, meaning her close distance and the golden-green eyes dilated with eagerness; The claws being unsheathed as their owner stalked on. Its silence soon didn't get to last for long as the creature stepped on a branch...

Vivian stiffened in hearing that and she jumped. "W-Who's there?!"

She yelped and looked frantically around. Following her cry was silence. And then there was a low growling. Vivian didn't get to scream as she was suddenly greeted by a large spotted feline that jumped right before her. The spix macaw was inches close to getting caught and she had stumbled back, her pupils shrunken with intense fear and panic. "Zira…" She mouthed the jaguar's name. 'What is she doing here?!'

The young spix macaw had never met Zira face to face before and she never dreamt of it after hearing stories about her from the other birds. Varian used to tell her exaggerated stories of him giving that she-jaguar a piece of his mind and Vivian had also heard of rumors from birds saying that Nicholas and Orton had dealt with her in defense of the territory and Orton had clawed the jaguar hard in the face. She was too frightened to give those any deeper thought and she is certainly just as frightened right now.

Vivian let out a shrill scream of terror and she was flying for her life. Zira followed not far behind and her greenish gold eyes were filled with malicious hunger...

Diaglo perked up in feeling an unexplainable chill run through his spine and he was glancing around in alarm. He had heard Vivian's voice and his beak hung open in shock. "Viv?" This word is the only one to leave his beak before a frenzied lapis blue bird burst out of the leaves with extreme terror in her violet eyes. "Fly! Fly away!" She didn't get to look at Diaglo in her panic. The male spix macaw looked confused and then there was a snarl. The boy had stiffened for he realized why Vivian was so terrified.

The huge jaguar that Diaglo automatically assumed was Zira, had pounced at the spot where Vivian had been seconds before and her cold, hungry gaze had landed on Diaglo. The moonlight had illuminated the scene and Diaglo's glasses had picked up the details of the feline.

Zira was coated in beautiful spots like any other jaguar and she appeared to be eating well judging by her slender yet physically fit shape. Her claws were protruding like hooked razors and her eyes were glowing with extreme excitement as she settled on her new prey. If one looks closer, a trio of marks can be made out on the center of Zira's face and going across one of her eyes; The middle scar appearing to have been much deeper than the other two beside it. They have definitely faded with healing, but Diaglo refused to spend a moment looking at these for he too started to fly for his life, screaming.

The chase for his life had just begun. Diaglo was flapping frantically all the while trying not to look behind. His gaze was up ahead for he was trying to spot even a hint of lapis blue. Where was Vivian? Diaglo was well aware she had flown off ahead of him. But.. What if she didn't make it? What if another predator had caught her? Thoughts like these swarmed Diaglo's head; He didn't notice Zira getting really close with her jaws widening…

A searing pain was felt at his tail end and Diaglo's shriek was cut off as he was brutally swung back and against a tree. He groaned from the impact as he laid in a heap against the tree, his glasses had fallen off from the swing and Diaglo's vision was blurred. His ears had picked up the horrified cry of Vivian and her lapis blue and brown headed figure came his way. "Diaglo? Diaglo speak to me!"

Vivian's wings desperately held Diaglo's cheeks as her panicked mind thought that Zira had made a fatal blow. To her relief, Diaglo was just stunned and she felt her feathers smoothen just a miniscule. There was still the bigger threat on wing and Vivian found herself facing Zira who was stalking up to them.

In the jaguar's jaws was a bit of blood and dark cerulean feathers ripped out from Diaglo's rear and the female teenager was repulsed. She was rooted to the ground and she couldn't speak. Her body cowered over Diaglo as she huddled close in fear. She swore she could see her life flash before her eyes with ever menacing step of Zira.

'Mom. Dad. Varian. I think I'll be seeing you soon.' This despairing thought was in Vivian's mind and she heard Zira roar and raise her paw. She let out a noiseless sob as she waited for the killing blow…

It never came. Instead there was a shrill squawk of rage and a surprised growl from Zira. Vivian opened an eye and both snapped open when she saw Orton lunge straight for Zira from the trees; A heavily bristled ball of light brown and green with red, white and blue speckled wings, screeching with grey eyes full of fire.


	21. Attack in The Night Pt 2

Everything that happened next was a blur. Orton's claws had swiped at Zira's eyes causing the jaguar to yelp and try to rub the discomfort away with a paw the moment Orton pulled away. The kakapo/kea hybrid swiftly landed to see to the two spix teenagers with worry. "Are you two alright? Did she hurt you?"

His alarmed gaze fell on Diaglo who was just starting to regain consciousness. Vivian had given him back his glasses and Diaglo tried to stand, with effort due to his freshly wounded lower back. "I'm okay," He affirmed, taking a look at his back with a cringe.

Zira's teeth hadn't sunk into Diaglo's flesh but rather it caught his plumage. In the brutal swing, she had torn the unlucky feathers of the region straight off and the bald patch left behind had some reddening and a bit of bleeding from feathers being harshly torn off. Vivian gasped at the injury but Orton had remained calm. "Don't worry. Our healers can help with that," The elder second leader consoled before the peace was interrupted by the recovered Zira.

Orton narrowed his eyes at the predator and he had urged the two teenagers to go into the leafy shrubs near them. He can't let them get in what he's about to do next. "Viv. You and Diaglo, get out of here. Now." His feathers were rising and his eyes suddenly appeared dangerous as he glared at the jaguar. "Leave while you still can. I'll deal with Zira from here."

Vivian and Diaglo looked confused, and then it dawned upon them was Orton was about to do with the advancing leopard. Vivian's face especially darkened as she remembered a past moment; One that had happened recently with Vinnie and Balthazar, even though she had her doubts. "We can't… Orton! No!" Her protest came too late for Zira had roared and Orton screeched; The two colliding into each other head on with talons to claws, beak to jaws.

Not long after that came a mix of growling and squawking in the air. But most of it was squawking as Orton attacked Zira from the air with his bare three-toed talons. The bird's aim and attacks were sharper and quicker, but Zira's attacks were strong. Every single hit or swipe from her paws were enough to cause Orton to shed some feathers and some of them are even falling off as he still fought mercilessly against the jaguar.

The longer this went on, the more badly Vivian wanted to get in there and fight. But Diaglo in his state of panic, held her back. "We can't fight him.. We can't let him fight alone but the two of you can't either! Zira will kill you both!" Diaglo cried, referencing the recent deaths of Vinnie and Balthazar. Vivian stared at him in despair. "How would you know that Zira really killed them? You saw their bodies - It doesn't look like she's eaten them!" She protested.

But Diaglo refused to let her go. "Well true or not, I'm not letting you go. I can't lose you!" He cried this out, and Vivian stiffened, a bit of emotion filling in her eyes. 'I can't lose you.' They had only known each other for days and Diaglo was already attached to her. Vivian let out a quiet sigh and was about to speak. But was interrupted by a cry of agony followed by feathers in the air. Zira had gotten the chance to grab Orton by the tail feathers with her jaws and swung the kakapo/kea hybrid against a tree; The exact maneuver she used on Diaglo.

Orton was stunned from the blow and he was so close to breaking his neck from the throw. Fortunately it was his side that smacked against the tree trunk but the force of Zira's swing knocked the wind out of him. The second leader slid down the trunk and laid sprawled against it - Zira saw her downed kill and roared in hungered victory. This time her movements were quick as she was determined to get her prey this time.

The two teenagers looked on in extreme horror and they knew they had to act fast. Vivian was wailing for the second leader. "Orton!" She tried to go to him and Diaglo, instinct to defend washing over him, had spread his wings in readying to spring at Zira to get her away from the downed parrot. She stopped just before Orton and opened her jaws in readying to break his neck for the killing blow; Making Vivian even more hysterical and Diaglo extremely angry. For the first time, he let out a hiss and was about to attack the jaguar. But something happened.

A huge, dark navy blue macaw that's greatly bigger than Diaglo and Vivian combined, had seen his dear friend get attacked and he released a screech of pure fury. This noise made Zira stiffen and she looked petrified. She didn't react in time and was howling in pain the moment the hyacinth macaw got to her.

Diaglo and Vivian gasped and backed away when Zira had stumbled in their direction as she was viciously attacked even more so than when Orton did earlier. The hyacinth macaw that fought was near black and matching the night sky and his eyes were icy blue surrounded with pale yellow rings that sagged beneath from age and lack of sleep.

Vivian knew only one such hyacinth with feathers as dark and she mouthed in a whisper. "Nicholas.." She didn't get to say more because of Diaglo tugging her urgently. The both of them paused to Zira and Nicholas bringing their fight away from them and got to reach Orton, who was groaning and sliding a wing to his head. "Orton.. Are you okay?" Vivian whispered.

The older parrot opened his eyes at Vivian's words and he nodded feebly. "I'm fine.." He got up with the two blue teenagers helping him up. Diaglo had scanned Orton's tail for any harsh plucking but found none, which relieved him. His own wound stung like it should and he's glad Orton didn't have that.

"We were so worried.. We couldn't leave you to fight against Zira." Diaglo murmured and gazed at Vivian who had visible distraught in her eyes. "You were almost.. I was about to attack Zira myself but still, had Nicholas not arrived…" He averted his gaze and Orton comprehended things. He stood in emotional silence as his eyes swelled with gratefulness.. And guilt. "Nicky... He came here, and saved me? And after I yelled at him.."

The two spixes were about to answer, but a fierce roar sounded from near them and there was the sound of impact and a pained squawk. That agonized voice reached Orton's ears and it sent his feathers on an end. Silence came after that. But there was the sound of paws padding against ground as Zira ran off.


End file.
